Teen Mom
by Sab0511
Summary: Now Complete! Life isn't like the show, not for Isabella Swan and her daughter Jane. Jane's father sucks and so does Bella's mom, but she had a great support system behind her, her father and the Cullen's. Sometimes, love blooms between friends
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning, baby," I cooed to my three month old daughter. I smelt her while yawning, Jane had kept me up most of the night and I had to start eighth grade today, so I'd be catching cat naps when I could. I'd somehow passed the placement test to skip seventh grade, making me a very young eighth grader.

"Bella, you up?" My own father yelled from downstairs, he was being so supportive during this hard time.

"Yea," I said. I wondered how I'd gotten into this mess, then I remembered how my mother had married that jerk. How I'd come to live here during sixth grade, my father allowing me to be home schooled until Jane was born. Then I had three months to get use to her, find her a babysitter and all that.

Jane laughed at me, smiling up at me as I changed her diaper.

"Now," I said to her, I loved talking to my baby girl; she was the light of my world. "Don't you dare poop in this diaper until I get you to the babysitters."

She laughed again. I picked her up off the changing table and went downstairs to where my father was making breakfast.

"How did you sleep?" My father, Charlie, asked.

"Pretty good, when I could, we where up a few hours with a tummy ache, but other than that, we sleep hard."

"Bella, I'm so proud of you for being the person you are and taking responsibility for Jane. I'm also glad that you could turn to me when you needed me the most."

"Thanks, dad, that means so much," I said as I handed Jane off to Charlie, he already had her bottle ready and was ready to feed her while I had a bite to eat.

I ate some bacon and a few pancakes while Charlie feed and burped Jane. After he was done he strapped Jane into her carrier, while I went back to grab my book bag. I made sure I had my supplies for the day and went to the car where Charlie already had Jane strapped in to her car seat.

"Thanks," I said as I put my book bag in the back seat, then I slid into the front of my fathers station wagon. I'd asked him nicely to get a car that we could actually use once Jane got here.

"Not a problem, Bells, that's what I'm here for. When you moved here, I promised you that I'd stand by your decisions, what ever they be."

I smiled as I heard Jane coo in the back seat. Charlie and I made small talk as we drove to the babysitters, where I'd be leaving Jane for eight hours, longer than I'd ever left her.

I knew I'd cry, how couldn't I, I loved my baby, no matter what her paternity is. I was her mother and would always be her mother.

I took a deep breath as we pulled into Mrs. Hazels home. She'd come highly recommended from Charlie's co-workers at the Forks police station. I'd meet the fifty-ish women, who was watching her two grandchildren and my own daughter. Further more, she hadn't asked how I could have a child and be so young. I really was happy that she wasn't asking questions, I don't think I could explain that my step-father had violated me at age 10 and continued until I became pregnant just after I turned 12 in September, after finding out about my baby two months later, I'd went to Charlie's for Thanksgiving, Charlie had found me getting sick one morning and took me to the doctor's and I told them what I'd suspected. Phil Dwyer was put in jail for rape of a minor, I wasn't sure what the official judgment was, I refused to go to the last day of the trial.

On May 2, 2010, my baby had been born, at Forks General, under the watch of Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the doctor on call that night. I'd named her Jane Charley Swan. I'd choose Charley after my father, trying to make the middle name more feminine yet still having some family pride. I'd given her the name Jane, because I just loved it.

"Hello, Bella, Charlie and Jane," Mrs. Hazel talked to the baby in my arms. It was weird that I was able to do things while thinking of something else, Charlie called it motherly instinct. I was just not use to it. I'd just gotten Jane out of her car seat and picked her and her diaper bag up while thinking about my past.

We walked into the house, which had toys scatted around and a potty set up in one corner.

I handed Jane over to Mrs. Hazel, while willing the tears in my eyes not to leak out.

"Bell, you ready?" Charlie asked. I tried to nod, but it wasn't coming out, it was more of a mixture between yes and no.

"Bella, Jane will be fine, I promise," Mrs. Hazel said. "Think about your future, think about Jane's, by leaving her here, you're going to get an education, meaning you're going to get a better job after you get that degree in your hand in five years, than you and her will be able to live, independently."

I nodded and gave Jane one more kiss then followed my father out the door, turning for a last time to wave at Jane, who, with the help of Mrs. Hazel, waved at me, giving me the biggest smile. I slid into the car as Mrs. Hazel stayed at the door as we pulled out of the driveway, Jane watching me with big brown eyes, I knew she'd be crying in just a few moments, but I hoped she'd be good for her new sitter today.

"Was it hard when mom left with me," I asked dad.

"Bella, there isn't a day that I wish I'd fought harder for you. If I'd known what Phil was doing to you-" Charlie stopped talking, he still kicked himself for not seeing what was happening, but he never saw Phil and I together, so he wouldn't know, plus my step-father was careful how he reacted around me, even my mother hadn't know, but then again, she could have just claimed she didn't know, she'd stuck by him during the trial, claiming that I was lying, making the choice of my custody easy, my father would be taking over.

I tried to dry my eyes as we pulled into the school that housed eight grade.

"I'll be here at three to pick you up, try to not fall asleep in class," Charlie joked.

"K," was all I could muster as I got out of the car, grabbing my book bag from the back seat and heading for the front doors. I'd come in the other day and grabbed my schedule and other important documents and things I'd need for my first day.

I went inside the blue metal doors and looked around, the lockers where purple and the walls white, a strip of gold ran down the lockers. Otherwise, it was a normal school, the doors where wood, with small glass windows, the floor a white tile. There was only one story, the secretary had said there was less than seventy five students in eighth grade, this building housed seventh and eighth grade, she said there was a total of one hundred and sixty three students here. She went on to say that ninth grade had it's own building then tenth, eleventh and twelfth grade was in another building.

I found my way to my first class, eighth grade English with Harmon. I'd meet all my teachers when I'd come in for my paperwork, while getting the official tour of the school

"Bella," Mr. Harmon said, smiling up at me. The class stared at me and I gulped, I hated being the center of attention. I was just a bit late since I'd wanted to drop Jane off with my father, who'd be dropping her off at nine each morning as he went to work. "Class, this is Bella Swan, who just moved here from Florida."

I tried to fight the butterflies in my stomach and smile, but I didn't succeed, I gave a partial smile than went to the seat that Mr. Harmon had pointed out as mine, near the back row thankfully. I set down next to a girl who had black hair that flipped out stylishly. She was wearing what looked like designer clothes, she smiled at me and the butterflies flew away, she was the first friendly face I'd seen today. She slid a piece of paper my way.

_ Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, _it read.

_ Bella Swan, nice to meet you._

_ I could tell you where nervous, don't be, it's really cool here._

I smiled at her, then started taking notes as Mr. Harmon wrote on the board. I took notes all through class, I knew I wouldn't have much time to study when I got home, most of my time was dedicated to Jane, though I was sure Charlie would be having a fit if I neglected my studies to much.

The bell rang and I got up to go to my next class, I tried to remember where it was, but was having a hard time.

"What class you heading to?" A soft but confident female voice asked from beside me, while I'd been trying to figure out where I was going, the girl from English, Alice, had fallen into step beside me.

"Math with Gaul."

"Me too, come on," Alice squealed and dragged me to the right class. The teacher didn't even introduce me, thankfully. Alice was talking non-stop, about everything, I threw in my answers, keeping her satisfied.

Finally class started, but that didn't stop Alice from talking, she just switched to written word, causing me to try and think while trying to take good notes, which I must say I'm not good at math, meaning I really did need to focus.

"I hate that class, the teacher is so monotone," Alice complained after the bell rang for the end of second period.

"I think I'm going to have problems, I'm not great at math," I said.

We where walking to our third period, which we had together, I wondered if there was a class we didn't have together.

"Well, if you need help, my brother, Edward's a math geek, he could help you. He's in ninth grade but I'm sure he'd help you. I'll ask him if you start getting behind."

"Go ahead and ask him, I'll be needing it."

I waited for third period to start, it was the period I really needed, it was during that block that involved lunch, which I learned we had the third and last shift, I planned on closing my eyes for a few moments.

History with Arnold was actually fun, she was younger, recently married and had a child on the way, I wished I could swap stories with her, but our pregnancies where completely different. I was 12 going on thirteen, not married, still living with my father.

Again I took notes, while Alice watched the teacher, doodling on her pad, I saw that she was doodling the name Alice Hale and another name Jasper Hale. I wondered, but I didn't have time for trying my hand at matchmaking.

"Wake me up when the bell rings," I told Alice as we set down at the table at lunch. I didn't even here her reply because that's how fast I fell asleep for my thirty minutes of a nap.

"Bella," somebody was shaking me away. I slowly woke up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Time for final period."

I nodded and we finally went our separate ways, I had stupid gym and she got home economics, she'd glanced at my schedule while I'd been napping and we had all our classes tomorrow together.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm back, here it is, chapter 2. I'm surprised at the responses for chapter 1. I simply wrote this story because I was bored and originally it was meant to be only a few pages long spanning the five years that Bella would be in school while raising Jane. Well, those few pages turned into almost seventy and I'm finally uploading it._

_If you haven't read 'Who Am I', you should move over to my profile and read it, it's about a young women who is amnesic and hears Edward's name and starts to remember memories that don't belong to her. It's not one of my best fics but I think it's decent and I'm sure that you'll guess who the women is after the first, maybe second chapter._

_Finally, I'll leave you on a good note, I'm done with school for a few weeks, meaning I've got some time on my hands before summer classes start. So guess what, I've started work on the third story in the 'Agent Series', currently, the working title is 'My Normal' and Bella has moved back to Forks to raise a young charge who's been in some deep trouble with the law and her daddy. That's about all I can say right now since I'm still working on it._

_I own nothing, maybe a few people, including Jane and Tessa and Michael and Lars.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I really hate school, it keep me away from my daughter for eight hours of the day, even though I had the weekends with her, it wasn't enough. On the flip side, I was thankful for the few hours away from her, but I need a night out and my father understood that, so when Alice asked me to stay the night for the third time, Charlie had finally caved and said he'd watch Jane for the night.<p>

"So," Alice said as we where walking out of school the Friday I'd be staying at her house, "do you need Edward to tutor you?"

"Um... I'm not sure, I might eventually."

"Well, I might have already asked him and he said he could Sunday."

"Probably for the best, I'm already getting behind," but for different reasons than just having trouble following the teacher.

Alice nodded as we reached our cars, my father was in the his cop car, I wondered what that meant. The car seat was buckled in the back seat.

"Hi, dad," I said as I got in, "see you tonight, Alice."

Alice went to her mothers car.

"Bella, I might need you to watch Jane for awhile, I've got something to do at the station."

"It's fine, dad, I'll tell Alice we have to post pone."

"How about you have Alice come over at five, then I'll take the two of you out to the Cullen's. Maybe you should tell her."

"I've been thinking about it," I mumbled.

I called Alice's cell phone and she asked her mom if it was okay, who was and she showed up at five on the dot.

"I'm sorry, it's just that nobody could watch Jane for the few hours my father was needed at the station."

I was cradling my baby in my arms, Alice looked at her, looked at me and I knew she knew.

"You two aren't sisters are you."

"Meet my daughter, Jane Charley Swan."

"She's so cute," Alice cooed, taking a now four month old Jane out of my arms. "How old is she."

"She's four months.."

"Can I ask about her father?"

"Not in the picture, someday I'll tell you, but you're to young to know."

"That bad? Well, you have a second babysitter, I won't spill your secret."

I smiled, glad to know I had a friend to back me.

"Why don't we take her out with us?"

"Because I want a night away from her, won't keep me from calling home to check on her, but still it will be a quiet night."

"Explains why you sleep at lunch, does she keep you up?"

"Not always, she's starting to sleep through the night."

I got up to make Jane a bottle. I warmed it up and motioned for Alice to hand her over, but Alice keep her and grabbed for the bottle. Alice feed her.

"Is it hard?" Alice asked. "Being a mother?"

"At first, yes, now, not so much, people say it's an instinct that takes over, but it's a lot of learning and growing up too."

"You should get mommy, daughter pictures, my mom's a photographer."

"I've thought about it, but I haven't had the money to do it. Charlie only gives me money for her needs and I have to work for what I get. I cook, clean and do laundry.

"Maybe mom will do it for free. We'll ask tonight, oh and I told Edward about Sunday working for you. I've spoke so highly about you that he can't wait to meet you. Him and Emmett both."

Emmett was Alice's older brother, was starting his junior year with his girlfriend Rosalie, Edward was in ninth with his best friend Jasper, whom Alice had a huge crush on. I was curious to meet them, I hadn't had the opportunity to meet them yet.

"Another thing, Jazz is staying over tonight, so is Rose. Their parents are out of town and mom lets them stay. Are you going to mention Jane?"

"Your dad already knows, he delivered her, if it come's up, I'm not denying she's my daughter, I'll just tell them yea, but it better not," I play glared at my friend.

She made a motion that said my lips are sealed and we laughed, before Alice brought Jane to her shoulder and burped her.

"Kids, I'm home."

"You're a mom and your dad still calls you a kid," Alice said, I'd put Jane down for a nap about a half hour ago. Alice was sitting at the table while I worked on homework.

"Yea," I told her. "Hi, dad."

I moved around my homework, putting it all back in my bag and went to see my father.

"So," I said when I found my my father, "I think Jane's starting to teeth, she's been drooling more than normal and she was really fussy when I laid her down, she's been in there babbling to herself since I laid her down, I went to check on her and she hadn't fallen asleep yet."

"I'll watch her tonight, your job tonight is to have some fun."

"Hi, Mr. Swan," Alice said as she came in the room with us. "You want me to get Jane so we can head to my house?"

"Sure," I said and Alice walked to get her.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm back," Alice yelled as we entered Alice's home. My father had just dropped us off and I'd said goodbye to my baby girl and was ready for some time away from Jane, time to be normal and be an almost teenager.<p>

"Hi, dear," Alice's mom came out of what looked like the kitchen. "I just pulled some chocolate chip cookies out of the oven if you girls want some."

I smiled.

"Oh, mom, this is Bella, Bella, this is my mom, Esme."

"It's so nice to meet you, Bella," Esme said, coming to hug me.

"It's nice to meet you as well."

Esme walked away as Alice and I walked into the kitchen.

"Grab 'em before the boys get in here."

I grabbed a few and heard thudding on the stairs.

"Emmett," one the boys said, I wasn't sure which. "Stop shoving."

"Edward, shut up, I want cookies," another said as three boys came running in the room. The first boy, the biggest by far, I presumed him to be the oldest, thus being Emmett Cullen, the second had fair hair and gray colored eyes and the third, if I'd been standing up I would have fallen over at how good looking he was, he had bronze colored hair and piercing emerald green eyes.

"Hey, Alice," the one with gray eyes and fair hair said.

"Hi, Jasper. Guys, this is Bella Swan, Bella, this is Emmett, Jasper and Edward," she pointed to each boy as she said there names, I smiled at them.

"It's nice to finally meet you, the pixie seriously had us believing that you weren't real," Edward said. He came up and shook my hand. "So what are you girls doing tonight?"

"Watch video's, gossip, normal sleep over things," Alice said.

"Cool, we might join you for the movies, would you mind?" Edward asked.

"Not at all."

"Well, I have a guest upstairs, that I need to get back to, so I'll talk to ya later," Emmett said before bounding out of the room, with about six cookies in each hand

"So, movies?" I asked and we went to the living room and popped in a action flick.

* * *

><p>I sighed at the sound coming out of my baby monitor, that was attached to my hip, Jane was wailing again and I was waiting for Edward to show up for math tutoring. The last time he'd been here, Charlie had taken Jane out for a walk and promised not to return until we where done. This time, Charlie had been called into the station, leaving me here with a teething Jane. Her first lower tooth was coming in and neither Charlie or I where getting much sleep.<p>

I went back to the bed room and picked up Jane, who was looking more exhausted than Charlie or I. I tried massaging her gums, but it didn't help, she had a teething ring she was using that did help, but she was so tired that she had to patience for the ring. I'd went to Carlisle and asked about medicines and he'd given me something that could be bought over the counter.

The doorbell dinged and sent Jane into more hysteria.

"Jane, baby, it's okay," I talked to her. "It's just a friend for mommy."

I opened the front door to reveal Edward with a pencil behind his ear and a pad of paper in his hand.

"Hi, come on in, I'm just trying to get Jane down for a nap."

I started bouncing Jane slightly on my hip, which calmed her down, next thing I knew, she was asleep in my arms, I sighed a breath of relief. I gently laid her down in her crib and went back to the kitchen where Edward was sitting at the table.

"Your father doesn't mind I'm here?"

"No, he trust me, plus you're helping me with homework."

"Okay, so who was that little girl?"

"Jane, she's my daughter."

"Your daughter, I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"I don't and I really don't want to talk about how Jane came to be."

"That's fine, she's cute, just like her mommy."

My jaw went slack, was Edward flirting with me, it seemed so, but I had no time in my life for anybody besides Jane.

"Edward, I need to lay some ground rules, I'm not looking for anything serious right now, I want friends, I want to be as normal as possible. I just want to be friends right now."

"I'm sorry, I didn't stop and think that you'd been burnt before. Emmett calls me a charmer by nature. So, let's be friends." Edward gave me that dazzling smile and we where on the fast track to being friends.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey All! Sorry I haven't been around, I know I promised frequent updates, but I am currently living in Joplin Missouri for school and as you've probably heard, even people internationally as I've got friends in various countries hearing about this, my home had a EF-5 tornado rip through the heart of town. I was lucky because I just happened to be at the school that day and wasn't affected, a lot of my friends did lose homes and belongings though. So I promise that updates will start coming in again, maybe not as regularly as you might like, but I'm simply not in the mood to write. I did open my computer up and started writing, but it was my account of the day of the twister with names changed, so be watching for it. Other than that, I don't feel like ediiting or proofing or just about anything at the moment, I guess you can say I've lost my muse. _

_Things are getting better in JoMo, the hardest hit area's are, 16 days after, already rebuilding. I was surprised and over-joyed to see Walgreens' rubble and debris cleared away and the first wall already constructed, then going behind our Walmart, I noticed that they to were tearing down and getting ready to rebuild. _

_It's been hard to be here, expecially after I found out that my own hometown was hit by a twister 200 miles away, again, my family got out fine, but with all this going on, I am simply living and trying to find that normal that people say you should find once a disaster hits. It's going to be a long process, but I know that slowly my normal will come back and that writing/editing/proofing will be part of it, but at this time, there are other things to worry over.  
><em>

_I will, in my AN at the beginning of each chapter, comment on what I'm seeing here in JoMo, even if you don't want to read it, I won't mind if you want to just skip over it, it's just a way for me to vent and it's a way that my readers know that I'm not abandoning them, simply taking time for myself, to reflect on what is happening here.  
><em>

_On that note, this is a very long AN, but I have a promise for you: I will not abandon this story, I might not update and you may not see new stories pop up but it doesn't mean I'm not writing, I'm simply trying to get to my new normal and may not feel great about what I've wrote and I just won't post it._

_Here's my PSA for the chapter: Go to a secure place if the siren's start going off! My mom was down here to help me move, my place wasn't hit either, this was an already planned move, and she asked me to drive her around town to see the damage and after looking at it, she realized how bad twisters could be and while we normally just go to a basement, this has thrown her for a loop and she says that she will now be evacuating to the city shelter. Just be careful if a tornado warning is issued for your area, I enjoy each and every person who reads my work and I would hate to hear that you were affected by a tornado the way I was._

_On that note, I really will say goodbye for now, so please ENJOY!  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, dear Bella, happy birthday to you," my family and friends sang, Jane cooed from where she was sitting in her swing. Her teething seemed to be letting up slightly, so something was working, I wasn't sure if it was the meds I was giving her or what.<p>

"Here, Bella, open this one first," Alice handed me a present. I opened it to reveal a certificate to Cullen Photography's.

"That's from us," Esme said, leaning into Carlisle. "You need some mommy, daughter pictures."

"Thank you, I'll get with you to plan a time." Carlisle and Esme smiled at me just as Esme, who'd brought a camera snapped a photo of me and then of Jane in her swing.

Alice handed me another and I opened the card first, it was addressed to mommy, with scribbles all over the envelope.

"She tried to sign it for you," Alice said. I opened the envelope to find more scribbles, it read _To my mom on her birthday, I love you lot's, Jane._

"Jane has some pretty nice hand writing."

"Thanks," Alice slipped and blushed at her mistake, the whole room laughed. I was glad that my friends knew that Jane was my daughter, Esme had found out when she'd come to picked Edward up after a tutoring session, then one night, Esme had invited Charlie, Jane and I to the Cullen household fro dinner, where Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had found out.

Edward got up and went to pick Jane up out of her swing. He set back down on the floor with her in his lap.

"Mama," Jane cooed, right at Edward, more laughs from the room, Emmett boomed.

"Well, Edward, didn't know you had a child," Emmett laughed.

"She's just imitating what she hears, it's just babbling. That means Em, don't speak pervert around my daughter," I laughed along with the rest of the room.

I opened Jane's gift and found a set of earrings. They where my birthstone and just small studs.

"Thank you Janie," I said to Jane, who smiled at me then let a fart rip. More rounds of laughter came from the room.

The next present was from Alice, Jasper and Edward, it was a necklace that matched the earrings. The next was from Emmett and Rosalie, it was a ring to match my other two presents, along with this was a few coupon's to babysit free of charge.

"I don't know if I trust Emmett with Jane," I said as heads nodded.

"I'll be with him at all time's," Rosalie spoke up. I knew that, and I would trust Emmett with Jane, I'd trust Emmett with my life.

My final present came from Charlie and it was a photo album. The first photo in there was one of me and Jane, the day she'd been born, Charlie was standing on one side of us watching his granddaughter. The second half to the present was a digital camera.

"To take pictures to fill your album with," Charlie said, then he set to work getting the cake ready and I smelt Jane, she needed a diaper change.

I took Jane from Edward and went to change her diaper. I felt somebody behind me.

"Happy Birthday," Edward's velvet voice said behind me. I finished putting Jane's diaper on and turned back around.

"Thanks, I can't believe I'm thirteen now with a five month old."

"You're doing an amazing job as a mom, you should be proud, I would never be able to do it," he said and leaned in to hug me. I stayed in the hug for just a few more seconds, Edward was slowly becoming my best friend, along with Alice. "I have one more present for you, close your eyes."

I did as told and I felt a slight pressure on my lips, Edward was giving me my first kiss.

"Wow," was all I could muster.

"I figured the jerk who fathered Jane never gave you a proper first kiss."

In that instant, I knew that Edward knew that Jane's father had raped me.

"I promise to tell you later, when we are older," I whispered then noticed Jane had fallen asleep on the changing table. I picked her up and put her in the crib and Edward and I rejoined the party, sitting back on the floor, just a bit closer this time.

* * *

><p>"So, Alice, what do you think I should dress Jane up as?"<p>

Alice, Jane, Charlie and I where at Walmart shopping for Jane's Halloween costume. I couldn't pick between a princess or a pumpkin.

"I don't know, they are both so adorable."

Alice and I, along with Edward and Jasper where taking Jane out trick or treating for her very first Halloween at six months, Emmett and Rosalie where accompanying us as our chaperon's while Charlie stayed at the Cullen's to hand out candy.

"Look at this," Alice said and pulled out the most adorable baby penguin costume.

"Let's get that," I said, putting the princess and pumpkin back in the costumes and we went to find Charlie, who refused to see what we got until it was on Jane.

The next night we went out to the Cullen's, where I got Jane ready, she looked so adorable. I picked her up and Alice and I went downstairs where everybody fawned over a smiling Jane. She loved attention and tonight she was getting it. The first trick or treaters came as we where going out, just before dark, we'd only be out an hour or so, I didn't want Jane getting sick.

"Let me hold her," Emmett the pirate said, grabbing for Jane in my arms, who was reaching for Emmett as well. I handed her over and got the bag ready for all the goodies we where about to get.

Rosalie was dressed up as a princess, Alice as a witch, Edward was a concert pianist, Jasper a vampire and I was a dead bride.

"Arr, maties," Emmett said to Jane, who smiled.

"Aro," Jane tried to mimic. Then she blew bubbles at Emmett. I wasn't sure who was eating this up more, my daughter or the pirate.

We came to our first house, Jane was passed to Edward and we went up to the door.

"Trick or treat," we said.

"Oh, how cute," the secretary from school opened the door. "Who is this little cutie?"

"This is Jane, my adopted niece," Alice said.

"She's so cute, Alice, tell your parents I said hi."

"Will do," Alice said as Mrs. Ronald put a hand full of goodies into our bags, a second handful went into Jane's. We'd be having one big sugar high tonight.

We where on the street when I remembered I'd brought my camera.

"I want pictures," I said, pulling out the camera, snapping one of Alice and Jane, followed by ones of Jasper and Edward then Rosalie and Emmett, then the camera was taken from me and the night past in bliss, I was out, enjoying the night with my friends, getting some candid shots of us and just having a blast.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the Cullen's door on Thanksgiving day, they had invited Charlie, Jane and I over for Thanksgiving, but Charlie had been called into work, so I had to come with Jane alone.<p>

"Bella, hey," Edward said as he pulled the door open and pulled me in, taking Jane and getting her out of her coat. "Looks like it's snowing."

"Yep, it is, Jane's loving it."

"Mama," Jane whined, we'd been up most of the night with a stomach ache so she only wanted me today. I reached for her, taking her back in my arms.

"She's fussy today, I'm hoping she'll head down for a nap."

"You look like you're ready for a nap as well, dinner won't be done for a few more hours, why don't you go try to nap a bit in Alice's room, I'll keep Jane occupied."

"Are you sure, it's been a big mommy day," I said as Emmett walked into the room Edward and I where in, Jane reached instantly for Emmett.

"Hey, kiddo," Emmett said, come over and grabbing her out of my arms, walking back to the living room with her.

"I think we've both been dissed."

"She just knows who the fun person is," Emmett said from den where I could hear a football game playing.

"I won't tell him how fussy she's been, wake me up if she get's to fussy for you or if she starts wanting me."

I walked away from Edward and stopped in the kitchen to see Esme.

"Hi, Bella," Esme said from the table where her and Rosalie where flipping through magazines.

"Hi," I said.

"Carlisle's running late, I guess there was a big wreck, same thing Charlie was called in for, I'm sure. Anyways, it's going to be awhile, so why don't you go lay down, I heard you say Jane's been fussy."

"That's where I was headed, thanks."

"Not a problem, I'll send Alice up when dinner's ready."

I walked up to Alice's room and opened the door, yawning. What awaited me stopped me dead in my tracks.

Alice was kissing Jasper, they pulled back as I entered the room, Jasper dashed out, I think I heard him say hi as he dashed out.

"How long?"

"A few weeks, don't kill me."

"I'm not, I'm happy for you two, it's about time. I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay, I think I'll join you for awhile."

Not much napping happened, other than about an hour's worth, I wanted to know about her and Jasper, so we talked. Finally I did drift off to sleep for awhile.

"Bella," a voice was saying to me, I came out of my slumber to find Edward's emerald green eyes right above mine. "Food's ready," Edward moved over and offered me a hand to help me up off the floor where I'd crashed.

"Jane?"

"Asleep in Emmett's arms."

"She's never going to be afraid of anything if she can fall asleep in Emmett's arms," I joked. Edward nodded and we went downstairs to enjoy turkey and other traditional Thanksgiving food.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I'm back, sooner than I thought I would be, I think my muse is slowly coming back, but it helps that I'm writing about the tragedy from my point of view as a fiction story.

Thought I'd share a story with you, it's not one of how great the volunteers here have been, it's just one that might boggle the mind.

My teacher told me this story, he has a friend that lives in Joplin, but owns land out east of Joplin, about twenty miles. He keeps cows on this land, no barn, no buildings, just land. Well, he went out not to long after the tornado and stopped, looking around, trying to figure out were this barn came from, apparently the tornado picked up a barn somewhere along the line and dropped it twenty miles away, in perfect condition. It's mind blowing how a barn can be lifted and moved in the air and then dropped some ways away and it be in perfect shape.

On another note, I'm not sure if you've heard, but St. John's Hospital, which I had the chance to see in person and from over six miles away, yes, if you've heard that, you can see it from the other end of town, close to seven miles away, but anyways, back to St. Johns, it was moved four inches off it's foundation, pictures don't do it justice. Mind blowing, isn't it?

On that note, I'll say good-bye. Please ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Jane, get back here," I said, following my crawling baby, she'd recently realized that she could get away from me by crawling and she was a fast little sucker. I scrambled after the nine month old, who was trying to get away from me. She then latched on to the coffee table and hoisted herself up, standing on her own with the table's help. I grabbed my camera and shot the photo, her first time standing by herself that I knew about. "Gotcha," I snagged the rug rat who giggled at me.<p>

"Mama," she giggled, along with crawling, she'd also learned who her mother was, nine months and she was full of little surprises. I carried her to her high chair and put her in, just as the phone rang, I went to grab it, Jane wiggling to get out of her chair, but I had her strapped in.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella."

"Edward, hi."

"Is this a bad time?"

"Just trying to get food in Jane and then a nap."

"Mama," Jane whined.

"Is she saying mama to you?"

"Yes and she's crawling. I might have to cash in one of those free babysitting coupons Em gave me."

"Well, how about tonight, Alice, Jazz and I are going roller skating and we'd like for you to come along."

"I have to ask my father, I'll call him and get back to you, what time?"

Edward gave me the time that they could pick me up and drop Emmett and Rosalie off with Jane, but I said I'd feel safer if she was at the Cullen's instead of here. He agreed and I hung up.

"You might get to spend some much needed time with Uncle Emmett, let's see how fast you get away from him?" I told Jane.

"Mama," she said. I wish she'd learn another word. "Mama, mama, mama." Another word, anytime soon. I grabbed some food for Jane, which shut her up while she ate, then I called my father who said okay to my plans as long as I had a reliable person with Emmett, I promised that Rosalie and Esme would be there.

I called Edward back and everything was set, Esme would pick us up at five and we'd go to the rink, then Esme would take Jane back with her.

I hung up and Jane had started in on 'mama' again, this was going to drive me insane. I went to get her bag ready, spare clothes included, I knew Emmett well enough, that she'd be needed a spare before the end of the night.

Five came and Edward walked up to the door to get Jane and her diaper bag, I helped get her situated, she keep saying 'mama'. I was wondering if it would ever stop.

"Sounds like she's gonna miss you tonight, Bella," Esme said.

"I fear for you all, all you're going to hear tonight is mama. I'm sorry in advance."

"I'm sorry for whatever Emmett teaches her tonight as well."

We laughed, I noticed that the back seat was quiet, Jasper and Alice where holding hands, I was in the middle seat with Jane on the other side, Edward was in the front with Esme.

We drove the short distance to the skating rink, where I had to climb out to let Alice and Jasper out. I went to the other side and said goodbye to Jane.

"Janie, you be good for Esme and Uncle Emmett, don't learn any swear words while you're there."

"Bella, she'll be fine, I promise. Oh, and Bella, if you ever need somebody to talk to about Jane, I'm a mom and can help you when you need it, even if it's just a neutral ear."

I smiled and hugged Esme before running to catch up with my friends.

"What did mom want?" Edward asked, Alice and Jasper where already in their own little world.

"Just to let me know she's an ear to talk to when I need it."

"You know, you can always talk to me too."

"I know, but what I want to talk about, I don't think you can keep an open mind about."

"It's about Jane's father isn't it."

I nodded and paid my way into the rink, but my money was refused.

"Dad owns this place," Edward told me as we walked into the rink.

"He doesn't work hands on here, but when Em was younger, him and his friends complained about not having anywhere to go, so he found this, the rink had shut down twenty plus years ago and he opened it back up. I will actually start working here in tenth grade."

"Bella," I groaned, it was a boy from my grade that had a crush on me, Mike Newton.

"Hi, Mike."

"What a surprise, seeing you out tonight, we never see you outside of school."

"Keep busy at home."

Mike smiled and skated off, finding another girl from our class who clearly was crushing on Mike, Jessica Stanley.

"I don't like him," I told Edward.

"Me neither."

"Why?"

"Because he was hitting on you."

This wasn't a good sign, hadn't I told Edward I wasn't interested, I let it slid, maybe he'd just said it because he knew how chaotic my life was.

Edward went to the skate rental, grabbed my size, how he knew, I didn't know, nor would I find out. I put them on and went to the rink floor, I knew how to skate, it's just been awhile since I'd been last, Phil never let me go out with what few friends I did have, and when I moved here, I was already pregnant with Jane, so I couldn't skate, then raising Jane, well, you get the idea.

Edward came up to me as I was adjusting to the wheels and grabbed my hand.

"Slow skate," he said and pulled me towards the middle of the floor.

"So what are you going to do here, when you start working."

"I've told dad I want to DJ, but he'll probably put me on floor for a while, then concessions and then DJ."

"It sounds like it will be fun," I said, realizing that I'd be losing time with my best friend.

"Maybe dad can get you a job here as well."

"What about Jane, I can't keep her at Mrs. Hazels all the time."

"I'm sure dad wouldn't mind her coming with you, we can set up a play pen, maybe he could put you on concessions and she can play back there while you work, it's never to busy, we make enough here, but you'd have time to keep an eye on her."

"A playpen, what happens when she learns how to get out of it?"

"Oh, didn't think about that. Do you have a playpen for her?"

"No, I'm saving up to get one for her first birthday."

"Yes, her birthday is coming up, she's sure growing up."

"It seems like it's been forever since she was born."

"Look, for her birthday, give us a list of things you need, mom's been hinting at getting something big for her, like a play place or something."

"I can't accept something that big."

"Bella, accept that you and Charlie and Jane are an adopted part of our family, I'm sure mom is trying to teach Jane to call her grandma or gram or me maw or something along those lines, tonight."

"As long as she stops saying mama all the time, I'd be happy, I think I've heard it a total of a million times today."

"Anyways, her birthday, what do you need? Get us a list and we'll help you with things, and a play pen is right there at the top of the list. What about a sit and spin toy?"

"You and Emmett are going to have _way _to much fun shopping."

Edward nodded and we continued skating.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey All! I do believe my muse is back! I wrote a new story but haven't really touched any of my other stories yet, I'm not sure if I'll post this new story, it was just something I wrote to keep me entertained over the weekend. Anyways, I don't really have any stories of tornado stuff because I've been focused on school and haven't been off campus.

On that note, this is a sensitive chapter and it talks about things that if you are under age, you shouldn't read and I won't be upset if you skip this chapter, it's hard for me to even read and I wrote it. Please look away if you get easily disgusted, as this is a horrible chapter and the reason why Bella keeps telling Edward when he's older she'll explain.

* * *

><p>"Esme, you said that you'd listen when ever I needed an ear to talk," I said as I walked into the kitchen of the Cullen's.<p>

"Of course, dear, why don't I make some tea and let's enjoy the sun out on the back patio."

I went outside to the nice April afternoon, it was a rare sunny day in Forks, just one month before my daughter turned a year old.

"So," Esme said as she came out with to cups of tea. She always keep tea on hand for me since I didn't drink soda pop. "Where would you like to begin?"

"I don't really know, I can't talk to Charlie about this because all he see's is red and he thinks it his fault for not spotting this sooner."

"Honey, I know Charlie love's you and if something wrong happens to our baby's, we always feel it's our fault. Remember when we took Janie to the ER because she bumped her head while you where with your friends and Emmett was watching her, you felt like it was your fault, because you left her with him."

"But it wasn't anybody's fault, Janie could have done it under anybody's watch."

"You still felt like it was your fault, all parent's feel that way."

"Not my mom."

"Why don't you start there, with your mom."

"Renee, I hate her, she stood bye Phil even though he's in jail now."

"Who's Phil?"

"My step-father, Janie's father. I was ten when it started. My mom and Phil where married when I was eight, he grew tired of her by the time I was nine, started touching me when I was nine and a half and on my tenth birthday, he snuck in and raped me. He told me how to clinch around him, so he'd enjoy it, what words to say, how to moan, it was an art form to him, to me, well it ruined the one thing I'd heard great things about, how powerful a feeling can be, how intense and perfect that moment can be with somebody, the right somebody.

"It continued for another two years, at least once a week, some time's more, depending on my mom's schedule, if she was on her period, it was a lot more often than when she wasn't. If she was between job's, the violating almost stopped. If she was working non-stop, it was frequent, you get the drift." Esme nodded but didn't speak, she wanted me to get this off my chest.

"Just two months before my twelfth birthday, I started my own period, I didn't know at the time that I could get pregnant, I was still innocent in that aspect, I knew that when two people loved each other and made love, it meant that they could create a baby, but I didn't understand that just having sex, forced or for pleasure, could create a baby, so I keep my own period a secret, I never flowed heavy enough and I didn't want Phil to go on the threats he'd been telling me."

"What where those threats, Bella, do you mind me asking?"

"No, it's fine, he told me that if I started my period and he felt like f'ing, he'd do me in the butt and I wouldn't scream about it or he'd cover my mouth with duck tape. The week I was on my period, I was at a camp, so he didn't know, but as soon as I got home he went right back to it.

"My mother was working eighty hour pay periods, almost twelve hours a day, off two day's a week, meaning I was his main pleasure. That's when he started experimenting, teaching me to give him blow job's, I hated it. Esme, even now, almost two years later, I still can't imagine being with a boy. Not now, not that I know what the consequence are. On the night of my twelfth birthday, was the night I'm sure we conceived Janie, it was either then or some time around then. Normally he was careful to use protection, but every once and awhile he'd slip and forget. That week he'd done it at least once a night, he was agitated because my mother was working so much and he was afraid that she was cheating. Every time he drove into me, it felt like I was going to rip open, he was taking his frustrations out on me.

"Two months later, I started noticing that my breast where tender and that I hadn't had a period since camp, I figured it was all normal, then the worst thing in the world happened, I started to enjoy him, he was getting off, but so was I, it scared me so bad, I looked online the next day, about pregnancies, I had the normal symptoms, plus I was horny, that's what Phil called it each time he came to my room, 'Bella, sweetie, I'm sure horny for a twelve year old', so that's what I was when I'd find myself touching me and enjoying it, I'm sorry, this is getting to in depth for you."

"Bella, if you need to get this off your chest, then do it, I'm not a judge, I'm not judging you because you where pregnant and had the symptoms, when I was pregnant with my kids, Carlisle and I where always going at it," Esme said. You'd think I'd be creep-ed out by what she'd just said, but I wasn't, I understood the feeling.

"Another month went by, it was Thanksgiving and I knew I was flying out to my fathers, so I was free for some time, well I noticed I was gaining weight, not a lot, but enough that my tummy was starting to round, I wore baggier clothes and flew out to my fathers, I didn't realize I'd never be home again after that. Charlie caught me getting sick and forced me to go the doctors, where I revealed to Carlisle that Phil had been sexually abusing me, Carlisle did a pregnancy test and well, you know how that came out.

"Charlie was furious, I'd never seen him so mad, he really had a shot gun in hand and was heading for Florida, but I broke down and said I wanted to keep the baby, in just the few hours since I'd found out, I'd already begun to care about it, I wanted to protect it, it was mine, something that would love me forever, something I could hold on to forever. Charlie didn't understand at first, but slowly realized after I'd locked myself in my room that I was keeping this baby, so we set down and made a plan, one that made me into a mother. Charlie did set down and have the sex talk with me, explaining that someday my prince would come and that when I was ready, sex would be a good experience, when I was thirty or so."

Esme laughed, "most fathers tell their little girls that, they hope that they don't find a boy until they are in their thirties, my father told me the forties."

"My father called the local police down there and Phil was picked up after they did a paternity test on Jane, resulting in her being his baby, there was never any doubt about it, but Carlisle did it to help our case. I spoke to the lawyers, but Charlie refused to let me speak on the stand, unfortunately, I had to, there was no way getting around it. As I told the story, the same one I just told you, my father had to be escorted from the room, he was so upset. The judge was a nice older gentleman, not that I really trusted men besides my father, but I stayed strong on the stand and when it was over, the judge called a five minute recess, then asked me to come to his office, I did as asked, not sure what I'd done, but he promised I wasn't in trouble. He had some cookies in his office, his wife had just baked them the night before so they where still fresh, he allowed me to eat some, then asked me just a few more questions, like why I wanted to keep the baby when it would be better for Janie to be adopted.

"I simply said that she was mine, I loved her so much already, and that I'd been dealt a bad hand, but I wanted to make right by the baby. He understood and I was allowed to leave, I flew back to Forks in February and had Janie in May, when I told Charlie I wanted to go back to school, he agreed and we found a babysitter, and here I am now, with an eleven month old on my hip and getting ready to start my first year of high school."

"You've been through so much, Bella, you're only thirteen, what about your mother, what became of her?"

"I found out that she's been hooking, Charlie say's she's been selling her body for sex, but during the trial, she stood by Phil, calling me the liar and that the baby was fake, just made up because I loved Phil, I had a pre-teen crush on him."

"Honey, I know you're upset, but I want you to know that I'm always here for you, when you need a shoulder to cry on, when you need a place to rest, or when you need a babysitter for Janie. You are as much a part of this family as Alice is."

"Esme, can I ask you something, I know you have said that we are part of your family, but Jane doesn't have a female figure besides me, and while I'm doing well to teach her to grow up, it's just that, I'd like for her to have a grandmotherly figure as well, would you be her adopted grandmother?"

"Oh, sweetie, yes, I'd love that, Carlisle and I where going to speak to you about that anyways, we want to be her grandparents with Charlie."

I smiled and looked out across the back yard, the sun was starting to set, just as my story had come to an end.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey All! How's everybody doing? Things are moving along well here, I'm surprised at how fast debris is being picked up, you can actually see blocks with grass again, but there is still a long way to go. Anyways, I don't really feel like writing to much in this authors note, so here we go!_

* * *

><p>"Mama, mimi, pop-pop," Jane told me happily as I opened the door to reveal Esme and Carlisle, her mimi and pop-pop. She waddled off to the side before sitting down on her butt as the Cullen clan filed into Charlie's living room for Jane's first birthday.<p>

"Pop-pop," Jane told Carlisle, waving her chubby arms in the air, Carlisle picked her up and went to the couch. I stopped Emmett as he came in the door, causing Rosalie to bump into him.

"So, Em, my daughter said and did something the other day that could only be taught to her by you," I said, using my mommy voice, causing Emmett to blush. "She flipped me off, first of all, when I told her no cookies, then she was playing and said shit."

"Emmett," Esme frowned, "you are grounded for three weeks and I'll be washing your mouth out with soap when we get home."

I smiled as Emmett hung his head in shame for a second, before going over to Jane and playing peek a boo with her.

"Hey, Bells," Edward said as he totted in Jane's presents, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Need some help?" I asked, Edward nodded, we headed out to grab the rest of the presents. I couldn't believe how many presents this little girl was about to get. I grabbed some of the bigger one's then headed back inside.

"Esme, did Emmett have to much fun at the toy store?" I asked jokingly.

"Over did it a bit," Emmett said, once again hanging his head in shame. "Sorry Bella."

"Now, Bella, honey," Esme said. "Some of this stuff will come back to our house for when we watch Janie on Friday nights so you can go out with your friends."

"What?"

"Well, that's our biggest present to you, we are going to watch Janie for you and your father Friday nights to Saturday mornings, so you two can do what you want to do."

"Thank you, Esme, Carlisle." They smiled at me and then at the little girl on Carlisle lap who was playing peek a boo with Emmett.

Make that one little spoiled girl. I found out that Esme had to much fun making a nursery at their place, and had bought a crib and everything for that room, the Cullen kids and the Hale kids had all pitched in to buy me three new play pens, one for Charlie's, one for Esme's and another 'just in case', I wondered what they where up to. She got a sit and spin, which Emmett claimed as soon as she opened it, from Charlie she got a tree house that he was constructing with Edward's help and from me, I got her a charm bracelet, and every year I'd add one more charm to it so when she get's married, it's for her to wear. Then pass down from her to her child and so on, I'd keep it safe for the time being.

We sang to her and Edward and I carried two cakes, a big one and a small one out to a plastic covered area, she was getting the small one for herself and the big kids would get the big cake.

"Bells," Charlie said as I set the cake down in front of Jane. "Phone."

I excused myself and went to grab the kitchen extension.

"Hello?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, you get your ass home this instant, stop worrying about this bastard child that isn't Phil's and come home," my mother yelled through the phone.

"Mom, she is Phil's and she's not a bastard child, she's my baby girl, the one I love more than life it's self."

"Look, you drop all these fucking charges against Phil and come home, I don't give a shit if he touches you again, you are coming home and being my daughter, helping me," Renee said over the phone.

You know what's great about being two thousand miles from my mother, I could just hang up the phone.

"Don't ever call me again, don't try to see me or my daughter, I will never help you," I yelled, sure that the others could hear me, but I didn't care as I slammed the phone on the base.

I couldn't go back into the living room at that second, I was crying, my mother, the women who was suppose to protect me had just told me that I should hook with her. I held the sink to steady me and wiped the tears from my eyes, finally feeling that I could go back out.

A surprise waited for me as I walked out, Jane hadn't waited to devour her cake, it looked like her and Emmett, who had managed to get a nice amount of frosting on them, had dived head first into the cake, thank god, Esme had warned me to put something down.

"I'm not sure who needs a bath worse," I said to a frosting covered Emmett and Jane, Jane had it all over her, while Emmett's was just on his face. "Come on, kiddo," I picked Jane up and took her to the bathroom.

I set her down and stripped the clothes off her. I tossed them in the corner where I'd deal with them later.

"Did you enjoy your cake?"

"No," Jane said, smiling at me.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, I wish I could have seen it, but no, I had to deal with my mother, Janie, I know mothers and daughter's fight, but what we just yelled about, well, I hope you and I never fight like that."

I set the temperature of the water and waited for it to fill up some, Jane loved the water and always wanted more than what I'd put in.

I set her in and she happily started slashing. I got wet as she laughed while slashing me, but I really didn't care, she was happy and that's all I cared about.

"Hey," I heard the door creek open, I looked over to find Edward. "Need some help?"

"Sure," I said, sitting back on my knees.

Together, we started washing the frosting off Jane, who'd splash us, Edward and I where both very wet.

"So, you okay?" Edward asked.

"No, but I have to be, I have to be here for Janie, if one thing get's to me and I get depressed, who will raise Jane."

"Bells, we are here to help you, all of us," Edward said as tears started leaking out of my eyes again.

"Why today, why Jane's birthday? Why did she have to call today?" I cried, Edward gathered me in a hug and I cried, hard, with Jane splashing happily in the tub.

I couldn't believe what a mess my life had become, here I was on my knee's on the floor of the bathroom at age 13, crying into my best friend shirt while my 12 month old was splashing happily in the bath tub, not a care in the world.

"If you want to talk, Bella, I'm here," Edward whispered.

"When we are older," I cried, he let me cry it out.

* * *

><p>My mood lightened after I spoke with Esme about the phone call, she'd encouraged me to talk to Charlie, which I did and Charlie changed our house number. I left out certain parts of the call when I'd spoke to Charlie, he'd have been to Florida real quick.<p>

I didn't want that kind of drama, he knew I was keeping something about the call from him, but I think he was just happy that I'd finally found somebody to confide in, he was always encouraging me to talk to Esme.

Charlie was great at teaching me the way of the world for men, but I was starting ninth grade and there where certain things that I needed a females help with, including buying make-up. So, Esme had grabbed Rosalie, Alice and I and left Jane with Edward, Emmett and Jasper, Carlisle was in in study at the house, and took the three of us shopping, we'd gotten pedicures and manicures, just a great day of pampering, away from the stress of, in Esme and mine's case, children, and in Alice and Rosalie, boyfriends who where children at heart.

I found myself laughing and smiling with the others, the call from my mother forgotten. I was finding out what it meant to have a real mother and family.

Edward and I started growing closer after my break down on the bathroom floor, I caught him watching me from time to time, and I had to say that I was starting to feel something for him, but I keep it at bay, I couldn't love my best friend, it just wasn't in my cards for me, I wasn't ready for a relationship.

"Hey, fair's this weekend, you want to go?" Edward asked me one day as he was over at my house while we where watching a movie and Jane was playing on the floor, we where settled on the couch, my legs where on his lap.

"Sure, should we take Jane?"

"I think it would be great for her to get out, she'd enjoy it."

"Okay, we'll go Friday afternoon, we'll even let her ride the carousel, I'll see if the others want to go."

He knew I'd be more comfortable with the others, he always made sure that he asked at least one of them to come with us when we took Jane out.

Turned out that it was just Edward and I for this excursion. Alice and Jasper had a date in Port Angeles, Rosalie was grounded and Emmett was grounded for sneaking out to see an aforementioned grounded girl.

I was pushing Jane in her stroller and Edward was trying to buy her everything he could, but I was putting a foot down, we didn't have room for the three foot tall teddy bear that he wanted to try and win her.

"Bella," I heard a friend from school, Jessica Stanley, yell. "How's summer going?"

"Oh, it's going good," I smiled, Edward stepped closer to me, putting an arm around my waist. "How about you?"

"It's good, I'm ready for school though, who is this cutie?" Jessica asked, referring to Jane, who was fifteen months now.

"This is Jane," I said, Edward and I had thought about how to explain Jane, we'd just let people make their own explanation and we'd go with that.

"Are you babysitting her?"

"No, she's part of my family."

"That's cool, well, I'll see you in school next week, can you believe we are starting ninth grade?"

"Seems like yesterday that we started eighth, " I said as Jessica flounced off. "What?"

"Part of the family, I thought you weren't going to lie about Jane."

"Well, I know Jess and she'd gossip about Jane and how I had a kid, Jane doesn't need that yet."

"When the time comes to tell everybody that she's your daughter, I'll be standing right beside you."

"Mama," Jane said from in front of me, I looked and she was pointing at the carousal.

"Come on, kid," Edward said, going around and picking her up, "I'll ride with you, while mommy watches."

I wheeled the stroller over to the carousal as Edward gave the ticket person a handful of tickets and got on with Jane. The ride started and I could hear squeals of laughter coming from Jane and Edward, which caused me to smile.

"Oh, that was so much fun," Edward said as he got off the ride with Jane in his arms.

"Mama," Jane said as they got to us, she was yawning, but pointing at carousal. "Now."

"No, Jane, it's time to head home, we've been here for a few hours."

"Janie, it's time for bed," Edward said to a pouting Jane, who was clinging to Edward.

"Dada, no!" Jane said, my eyes going wide. That wasn't the biggest problem at the second, Jane was starting to throw a fit and a big one.

"Jane, throwing a fit means we are going home. Now," I told her, pulling out Edward's cell phone from his pocket, while he tried to keep Jane in his arms.

"Esme," I said when Esme picked up. "We are ready to go home."

"Okay, dear, I'll be at the car momentarily."

I hung up and grabbed at Jane, who was crying and clinging to Edward. I took her and she started hitting me.

"Jane, no television at mimi's tonight," I told her, she cried even harder. I let her cry it out, I was being a mean mommy. "Edward, take the stroller."

I started walking with Jane still struggling in my arms, she keep trying to fall out of my arms backwards, or she was trying to get to Edward. I still had to figure out what to do about the dada thing.

* * *

><p>"Esme, I'm not sure what to do," I told Esme later that night, after Jane had been placed in time out, she was still fighting with me, hitting at me, so I placed her in time out with strict orders that if Emmett or Edward or anybody went near her they'd be in time out as well, and Esme had agreed with me.<p>

"I've never been grounded by somebody younger than me," Emmett had whined, which caused us all to laugh, but the boys had stayed away from Jane, who was still screaming in the other room.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Esme asked.

"Jane called Edward dada."

"Well, that's who she see's as the main male in her life, it's normal for kids to do that."

"I'm thirteen, almost fourteen, with a fifteen month old, who thinks my best friend is her dad, Esme, Edward likes me and I like him, but I'm to young for a relationship."

"I see what's going on, you have your first crush. With Jane you're scared to have a relationship, Phil destroyed your trust in men."

I blushed, I'd just told Edward's mom that I had a crush on Edward.

"Bella, you and Edward have all the time time right now, you are thirteen, barely a teenager, be friends right now, he'll understand that you want to take it slow."

I pondered over that as Esme went back into the house to make dinner. I was staying the night with Alice while Jane stayed with Esme in another area of the house.

"Jane fell asleep," Alice said as she came outside.

"Good, she's finally done with her fit."

"Are you doing okay?"

"It stresses you out," I said, "you've been around her often enough."

"She's birth control for me," Alice laughed and pulled me to her room where we started decided what we'd wear to school Monday.


	7. Chapter 7

_Freshman year is upon us, and trust me when I say it starts off with a BANG! On a side note, I've found my muse, I'm feeling hundreds times better, more so than any in the last six weeks. (has it only been six weeks?) Anyways, Enjoy the show, cause here we go!_

* * *

><p>Jane's attitude had improved the rest of the weekend and she was with Mrs. Hazel today, while I went to school for my first day of freshman year.<p>

"Freshie's," Emmett yelled as he picked me up that morning. Rosalie was in the front, Edward in the back with Alice as I slid into the backseat, in the middle next to Edward, my heart raced being this close.

"Senior," I told Emmett.

"Are you ready for your first year?" Edward asked, slightly grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"Yea, I'm ready for it to be over."

I settled into the seat and waited for the ten minute ride to the high school. Alice and I where in the first freshman class to be at the new Forks High School. They'd built it over the last year and where now housing freshman through seniors. Esme had offered Emmett to drive the three of us, Rosalie hitched a ride this morning, but I was wondering where Jasper was.

"Well," Alice said as we slid out of the car at the school. "Here's to the best year ever."

I nodded in agreement and we all split to find our classes. This year I had music appreciation and art with Edward, otherwise I had no classes with the others, meaning I'd have to make new friends.

I walked to my first class, history, alone, seeing a few friends from last year in the hall, talking to them for a few moments. Then walking into the room, seeing a girl I'd never seen before.

"Hi," I said as I set down.

"Hi, I'm Angela," the girl said.

"Bella, you new here?"

"Yea, we moved here a few weeks ago."

"I understand about being new, I moved here last year, so I'm still a newbie as well."

"Welcome to another year of school," the teacher came in and all talking stopped. "In this class, we will explore the history of the United States and events that have shaped who we are today."

I hated history, I couldn't wait until the day was over.

"How was history," Edward asked as Angela, who was in my art class, and I set down at the table with him.

"Boring, oh, Edward, this is Angela, she's new here. Angela, this is Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you," Edward said, shaking her hand. "Are you liking Forks?"

Edward and Angela talked while waiting for the teacher, I'd throw my opinions in from time to time. The teacher came and set us to work playing with clay, trying to create something that we felt symbolized who we where.

"What are you making?" I asked Edward and Angela.

"A music note, I think," Edward said.

"I'm going to attempt to make a camera. I love to take pictures."

"Bella, how about you?" Edward asked.

I chewed at my lip, wondering what I was going to make.

"How about a J?" Edward said.

"J?" Angela asked.

"Oh, my daughter, her first name is Jane."

"Oh, that would be cool, Jane's a big part of your life then?"

"Yea, I've worked hard to raise her over the last fifteen months."

"You should do a J," Angela agreed with Edward. So I made a very girly J.

"Okay, class, if you place your creations on the board here," the teacher pointed to a wooden board and we did as told, I laid my down just as the bell rang. The three of us walked out together.

"Guy's, I'll see you at lunch," Edward said. He ran off as he saw some of his friends from the football team. I sighed, I'd always have to share my best friend with the football team, I'd found out that he'd be starting this year, and since Jane was old enough now, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and I would be taking her to the games, I decided that it was time to let everybody know that Jane is my daughter. Jane was getting to where she liked going out to events.

"Angela, I'll see you later. Oh, Friday is the first game, if you'd like to meet up with us. Edward and Emmett are starting this year," I went on to explain to Angela who Emmett was, then I told her a bit about the others of my group.

The next few hours went fine, I had the rest of my classes, nothing really happened, I found that Alice had transferred into my PE class, meaning I wouldn't have to endure the torture by myself. Alice thankfully paired with me for the year, I'm sure she'd be tired of me by the end of the year.

Finally the end of the day came and I slid into Emmett's car. Alice was in the front and Edward was in the back with me. Emmett drove over to Mrs. Hazels and I went up to get Jane, who was happily playing on the floor, I picked her up, Edward was getting the car seat ready. I settled Jane in and ran back to Mrs. Hazels, she'd said she needed to speak to me.

"Bella, Jane's been a doll today, but a family emergency has come up, my brother passed away in Detroit and I have to fly out there to the funereal for a few days. I'm so sorry to leave you in a bind."

"Oh, don't worry about it," I said, going through my list of people who could watch Jane during the day. "You just have a safe trip." I smiled and paid her, then went back to the car.

"Everything okay," Edward asked as I got into the car.

"No, Mrs. Hazels brother passed away."

"Charlie?"

"To unpredictable schedule."

"Dad?"

"Doctor."

"Mom?"

"I'll ask, she's the only one that doesn't have to run on a whim and she owns her business."

"Thanks for watching her," I told Esme as I was dropping Jane off the next morning at the Photography shop in down town Forks.

"Not a problem," Esme said. "Have a great day at school."

I nodded and went back to Emmett's car as we drove to school.

History passed then it was art. Where I almost died.

"Today we will explain what we made and why you made it," the teacher told us, we went to get our things and then it began, the countdown until the school would know about Jane. Edward was sitting next to me and he once again grabbed my hand and held it.

"I'm Edward Cullen, and I made a musical note because I love music and hope to go to Julliard after high school."

My turn, "I'm Bella Swan and I made a J because of the one thing in my life that is most important to me, my fifteen month old daughter, Jane Charley Swan."

A gasp went through the room, it was out and the school would be gossiping about this for a long time, coming.

"I'm Angela Webber," Angela stood up really quick, but I tuned her out, Edward gripped my hand, stroking it in a flirty way.

I was the gossip of the day, people came up to me, curious about Jane. Some people asked why I'd done a boneheaded move, but would later come back and apologize.

I realized Edward was with me as often as possible, so was Alice and Jasper, even Rosalie and Emmett where watching over me.

Two weeks after I had my secret come out, the gossip finally started slowing down but it was never gone. The first football game came, I took Jane, where Jasper protected us. Jasper wasn't playing football this year, he'd pulled a muscle or something, so he got to set with us.

"Mama, Ed?" Jane asked, I'd gotten her away from calling Edward dada, now it was just Ed.

"He's playing, see," I pointed to where Edward was standing on the field, he saw me pointing and waved at Jane, who giggled.

She didn't understand over the weeks that we went to the games that Edward was the star player, but she enjoyed time out with me and the others. Esme started taking Jane on Saturday nights and whenever Mrs. Hazel couldn't watch her.

At homecoming, Jane accompanied us to the game that we won and we waited as normal after the game, when Mike Newton came out.

"Look guys," he told Tyler Crowley and Conner Harmon, "it's the resident whore."

My life started falling apart after that, I put Jane on my hip and held her. I wondered where Edward was.

"Maybe if we ask nicely, she'd put out for us," Conner said. My breathing started coming fast, I was worried, for my safety, for Jane's safety. I was out here alone, I had no cell phone and without thinking, these boys had herded Jane and I into a corner.

"Sure she will, once a whore always a whore."

I held Jane's back, hoping she wasn't hearing any of this, then the boys advanced on me. I dropped as carefully to the ground as possible, protecting Jane, then a shoe connected with back, pain blossomed in my back. Another hand started working at my pants. I let out a blood curtailing scream, letting a now wailing Jane go as a hand started rubbing my sex, the thin layer of my panties where the only thing between them and my personal parts.

"Come on whore, you know you love it, other wise you wouldn't have a daughter at thirteen," one of them said. I couldn't see as they kicked, the pain was causing spots in my vision. I tried to curl in a ball, but they where so strong and where kicking and pulling at my panties, I could no longer hear Jane's wailing and I hoped my daughter had gotten away.

Then they where gone, something ripped them off me, I cried, I curled up and cried.

"Bella," a voice yelled, I couldn't make out if it was a girl or boy, but I screamed, I had so much pain ripping through my body, then I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

_Not to much happens in freshman year, this is pretty much because when I was writing the story, I'd originally intended for it to be just a few chapters long, not even 8, which is what it's at so far and I am thinking this will be at least a twenty chapter story if not more. So I didn't go back and add certain holidays, I've tried to cover each one at least once. Anyways, I promised myself that if I got to 40 reviews on this chapter, which I did, I'd post, so have you figured out the best way to get me to post? It's starts with re and ends with view (REVIEW!) When I get to fifty-one reviews or a week, I'll update again. (once again, understand that there is no promises on updating due to how out of sync my life is but I promise not to give up on my loyal readers.) So sit back and enjoy freshman year in a nutshell!_

* * *

><p>It hurt to breath, so I didn't, or I tried not to, but breathing was essential to life. So I took short, shallow breaths. I heard somebody by my bed move, shuffling around or something.<p>

I slowly opened my eyes, things where blurry at first, but then it came into focus, my father was sitting across the room. Next to me was Edward, he was watching me.

"Edward," I said.

"Hi, Bella, I've missed you."

"How long?"

"A week, but that was a week to long."

"Jane?"

"Fine, after the boys attacked you, somehow, Jane got away from you, I found her wailing, Emmett was next to me, I took off in the way she was pointing, while Emmett grabbed her, following me. The three of them had gotten you quite a bit away from the door, Em had time to call Alice for Jane's sake, he saw Ang and Ben and handed Jane to them until they found Alice, Bella, I'm so sorry, I wasn't there sooner."

"Jane's fine?"

"Yes, mom's been watching her, Jane come's in once a day to see you, we thought best to keep her away from here, Carlisle's been your doctor. When I got to you, they had your pants down, I told Carlisle everything I saw. I'll tell you that I beat them to a pulp, I scared Emmett even, who got to you first, I had pulled the boys off and was already beating them, Bella, I was so scared for you."

"Edward, you are my best friend, but everybody thinks I'm a whore."

"So what are we going to do?" Edward asked, I noticed the way he said we.

"I'm going back to school. Nothing will change. Are the boys speaking?"

"No, are you?"

"No, I don't want Jane being dragged into anything. Plus whatever you've done to them is worst."

"They won't be playing football for awhile, but neither am I, I was suspended for the season. They thought about suspending Em but he didn't hit, he was sitting by you every second."

"Way to start my fourteenth year, huh?"

"Don't worry about it, Bell, the rest of the year will go fine," Edward smiled at me and I knew that things would be fine.

* * *

><p><em>Six months later<em>

"Bella," Edward said spring holidays. "Would you like to go to spring fling with me?" He sounded nervous, I wondered why.

"Sure," I said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Cool, it's a date," Edward hung up as my eyes shot wide. I called Alice, thankful that Jane was laying down for her nap.

"Hey, Bella."

"Alice, your brother just asked me out."

"Oh, my god, Edward just asked you out. What are you going to wear. Where are you going?"

"I don't know and the Spring Fling."

"The dance, awesome. We need to figure out what you are going to wear, I'll get Rose over and we'll have a sleep over the night before."

"Okay, I hear Jane, I'll call you later."

"Did you have a good nap?" I asked Jane as I picked her up.

"Yes. Unka Emmie?"

"No, not today, mimi's watching you later, so you'll see him then."

"Momma, you?"

I couldn't believe how far my daughter had grown since the attack six months ago. She had shut down for a month, clinging to me at all times, going to school had been so bad that I'd had to leave her with Esme and I dropped Mrs. Hazel.

"I am going out with Alice and Edward and Jasper."

"Momma, Ed daddy?"

I knew this day was coming, I had just wished it wasn't right now.

"Honey, you don't need a daddy, aren't I doing well?"

"I wube you, but I want a daddy."

I let the subject drop as I took her to the potty, then let her go play.

"She asked me if Edward was her father," I told Alice the next weekend, we where out shopping for our dresses for the dance.

"Oh, I love this one," Alice held up a blue dress, it was a sweetheart cut and about knee length. "Look, she only knows Edward as a father figure, you and him are almost always together, you two are getting ready to start dating. Something I've totally seen coming for the last two years."

"Well, as happy as you are about this date, I don't know how to date, I mean, look at me, I have a 22 month old daughter."

"Who Edward knows and loves, come on, Bella, you two are meant for each other. What sixteen year old has Barbie Dolls on him at all times? I found a barbie shoe in his pocket the other day. That boy love's Janie and I'm sure he's on his way to loving you."

"To soon," I told her, grabbing the dress. "But I guess we'll hopefully have time before he drops the L word."

"He understands that you are skittish about certain things."

"There is still one thing between us; Jane and her paternity."

"He was fourteen when you meet him, he's sixteen now. Two years can change a lot."

"Remember the attack? He got so violent then, Alice, what if he did that again, Jane's father is very scary."

"Bella, he'll be seventeen in June, he'll know how to hold his temper."

"Maybe when we are older when I tell him," I said and went to try the dress on, which turned out to be the perfect dress.

"Sexy," Jane yelled, "uncka Emmie says Rosie sexy."

"Uncle Emmett is gonna get his," Rosalie started, I slapped my hand over her face. She realized what she was about to say, giving me a sorry face.

"It's okay," I said as I put my hand down.

"So, who is the lucky man, that asked you to the dance tonight?" Charlie asked.

"You didn't tell him about your date with Edward."

"Edward," Charlie said, his face turning blue.

"Dad, calm down, you've always liked Edward." His face slowly turned back to normal.

"Gut reaction to my baby girls first date. I'll go wait down stairs for him, I might clean the shot gun. Are the other boys picking you girls up here?"

"Yes, Charlie," Alice said as Charlie left the room, to clean his shot gun and wait for the boys.

"Mommy, up," Jane said and I picked her up.

"Janie, you want some make-up?" Alice asked, bringing a blush brush up to Jane's cheek, slightly brushing a bit of blush on Jane's cheek and following the motion with the other cheek.

Rosalie brushed some eye shadow on Jane's eyes and I put some gloss on her lips.

"My princess," I told Jane, she giggled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She struggled to get down and I let her down, she ran out of the room and Alice descended on me with tissue to get the gloss off my cheek.

"Boys are here," Rosalie said, looking at her phone.

"Okay, we are going down first, count to five and come down," Alice said. I nodded and they started down the stairs.

I looked in the mirror, for my first date, I was looking pretty good, I hoped Edward thought I looked amazing. I heard the girls talk to the boys and knew it was my turn to come down, so I went out my room and slowly descended the stairs.

Jane ran up the stairs and grabbed my hand. She lead me over to Edward and placed my hand in his and then motioned for me to pick her up.

"Momma, Ed, Janie, famiee," Jane said, laying her head on my shoulder while putting her other hand out to touch Edward. I head the snap of a camera, I looked around to see my father taking the picture of my best friend and daughter.

I swear I heard sniffles from the others, I found Emmett wiping his eyes. I smiled, for the first time I realized that I was surrounded my the one's I love and who love me back.

It was time to go, after the pictures where taken, some including Jane, we slid into the car. Esme had let us borrow the van, Emmett was driving, Rosalie was in front, Edward and I where in the middle and Jasper and Alice were in the back.

The noise level in the car was loud, I couldn't understand why it was so loud and yet I could hear my heart, pounding so loud I was sure everybody could hear it, then Edward's hand snaked over to mine, a familiar gesture, but this time it meant so much more, and suddenly everything in the car was quiet, all that was in this car was Edward and I. I looked at him and he smiled that crooked smile that was amazing. I gave him a small, timid smile back and in that instant, I knew we where something different, we'd shifted from being best friends to something more.

And that scared the crap out of me!

We'd never be able to go back to being who we where in the past, if something should happen and we'd break up, we'd never be able to be friends again.

I shook those thoughts out of my head, focusing on tonight, my first date ever.

We pulled up to the school and slid out after Emmett parked, scaring a bunch of freshman in the process. Edward came around and helped me out. After I was out, he didn't let go of my hand and we walked hand in hand into the dance.

The dance was in full swing when we walked in, Emmett and Rosalie ran off to find their senior friends. Jasper lead Alice to the dance floor, Edward did the same with me.

"You look gorgeous," Edward told me as he positioned my hands for dancing during the slow song that was playing. He had his hands wrapped around my back and my arms where around his neck. I wondered if we could get any closer. Apparently we could, because Edward scooted us closer, our bodies where touching, a jolt of electricity shot through us.

"Thanks, you look very dashing."

We danced for awhile, just holding each other, the song ended and a faster song started. Conversation picked up and soon we where laughing and having a fun time.


	9. Chapter 9

_Raise your hands if you are ready for some drama! Anybody? No, well too bad because we've got some drama in the form of, well, we'll get to who that person is. Sorry it's been a while since I've posted, I've been busy with school work and such. Anyways, I'd just like to say that Joplin is looking like a brand new town, A LOT of the debris is already picked up, but there is still so much more to go. On that note, I'd also like to say that I'm over joyed to see the walls of the Wal-Mart that was destroyed going back up, it means that I don't have to drive twenty minutes in traffic to a Wal-Mart for a simple thing. So, I'm begging that Wal-Mart hurry up and get built, but do it wisely. Anyways, please review and enjoy the chapter._

* * *

><p>"Bella," Edward ran up beside me, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "How was your test?"<p>

"Good, I think," I'd had a math test today and had been stressing over it so bad.

Edward grabbed my hand and held it as we walked out of the school, we'd been dating for two months, Edward knew I wanted to go slow, so he was going with it. We went out for dinner, went to the movies when we could get a ride, I knew Edward was ready for his birthday, his parents had been hinting at a car for him, he only had a few more months to go.

"So, what are we doing for Janie's birthday this weekend."

"Don't you work this weekend?"

Edward had recently started working at the skating rink, so Jane and I went to visit him often.

"Got off, since it's Janie's birthday and all. Don't tell Jane but mom's planning this big surprise party for Jane, she's invited some of her clients with kids around Jane's age. Hope you don't mind."

"I don't, I think she'll like that, she talks about Esme's work all the time. She's really enjoying it."

I didn't let on that I was still fearful of the reason's that Jane had been staying with Esme and not Mrs. Hazel, Edward didn't need to worry about my sanity.

"Well, we are taking Jane out to the park for awhile, then taking her to the party," Edward said, then started telling me what Esme had gotten her, making sure we hadn't gotten the same thing for her.

"Oh, mom want's to talk to you before Saturday, she wants to ask you something, actually, as soon as we stop to pick Jane up, she wants to talk to you."

I was curious as we drove to the shop, I got out and Edward followed me to the store, where he went to grab Jane from where she was playing.

"Esme, Edward said you needed to talk. Is everything okay with Jane?"

"Janie was fine, Bella, don't worry about her. Actually, I asked Charlie something and he said okay, so I'd like to run the idea by you. I'd like to hire you, about ten to twenty hours a week, you'd handle my appointments, you'd do some cleaning around the place. I'd pay you minimum wage, it would technically be under the table because of your age. What do you think?"

"I'd love to as long as it's okay with Charlie, and I'll have to find someplace for Jane to stay."

"Jane is always more than welcome here, even when you are working," Esme said.

"Then you have an assistant," I said, sticking out my hand and shaking hers.

"Mommy," Jane yelled, running to me and attaching herself to my leg.

"Hi, Janie, did you have fun with mimi?"

"Yes, I missed you."

"Baby, I've missed you too. You ready for this weekend?"

"Why?"

"Because it's your birthday and Edward and I are taking you to the park," I told her and swear I heard Esme cough, I shared a smile with her.

I picked Jane up and took her home.

* * *

><p>"Surprise," everybody yelled, even though I'd known about the party, I was still surprised and even jumped, accidentally jumping into Edward, who caught me and laughed.<p>

"You okay," he whispered into my ear.

"Embarrassed but fine."

"Emmett didn't see," he told me, thank god he didn't, if he had, Emmett would have embarrassed me even worse.

"There's my kiddo," a voice boomed, speak of the devil, Emmett came out of the kitchen with a paper birthday hat on and a few where swinging from his hand, one for Jane, me and Edward I presumed.

"Unka Emmie," Jane yelled, running over to him. "It's my birthday!"

"I know, I'm excited for the new toys," Emmett said, tossing Edward and I the party hats and helping Jane into her hat.

I took a picture of that, then went to find Esme, who was in the kitchen preparing some food for the party goers.

"Hey, Esme," I said. "Need any help?"

"I don't think so, you should be out enjoying Janie's party. Oh, some of the mom's out there, belong to a book club, Bella, you should join, I'll even join if you want."

"I'll think about it," I told her and headed back out to the party.

"Hi, are you Jane's mom?" A women came up and asked me.

"Yes, I'm Bella."

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Esme talks so highly about you. I'm Sue Clearwater by the way."

"It's so nice to meet you, which kid's yours?"

"Well, I have two, I have Leah who just turned thirteen, and then Seth who's three. You should meet Leah some time. I don't know if Esme told you about the book club that we have, but Leah watches the kids while we sit around and talk about the book of the week."

"Esme did tell me, I just have to think on it, my schedule is hectic with Jane and school."

"Let me give you some mom advice, take some time for your self, if you keep wrapped up in you child and in school, you are going to miss out on some great things, plus, if you're given free babysitting, take it."

"I'll probably do it, but what about my age, I'm only fourteen."

"Come on, there is somebody I'd like you to meet," Sue said and lead me to a young girl, who was talking to a little boy.

"Tessa," the girl looked up. "I'd like you to meet Bella, Jane's mom. Bella, this is Tessa, she's from the rez where I live and I brought her along, you might find you have more in common with the book club member's than you think," Sue said and walked off.

"Hi, just one second. Micheal, I told you not yet." The little boy pouted but ran off. "Thank you so much for allowing us to come. That was my son, Micheal."

"Sue introduced us because of our age, didn't she."

"Yea, so what's your story," Tessa asked. She didn't look like any of the girls from the reservation, she had shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes.

"Don't want to go into detail, Jane's father's in prison, we'll leave it at that."

"I get it, I was thirteen when I had Mike, my boyfriend was fifteen at the time. When we realized Mike was coming, we took a drive, here to Forks, I told him that I needed to stop for a potty break, when I came back out, he was gone. Sue took me in, she never asked questions, never judged me, nothing. I've really grown to love the rez and it's people. I found a place where I fit in."

"What about your parents?"

"Disowned me after they found me pregnant. You should really count yourself lucky, having a support group like the Cullen's and your father, Sue told me what she knew. After being dumped here, I called my mother in hysteria, she hadn't even known I was missing yet. I let it slip that I'd become pregnant and my mother said I was no longer welcome at home. From that day forward I wasn't Tessa Nicola Newman, I'm Tessa Clearwater. I took on Sue and Harry's last name, I haven't legally changed it, but they have become my family."

Tessa and I talked for awhile longer, I realized that I wasn't the only teenage mom out there, there where others and I'd find them as I traveled the road I was on.

"Hey, what are you ladies chatting about," Edward came over and set down.

"Just mommy stuff, Tessa this is Edward, Edward, this is Tessa, Micheal's mom."

"Nice to meet you. Bella, mom told me to come tell you that food is ready if you want to eat, Emmett already got Janie's food so you don't have to worry," Edward said, then offered me a hand to help me up.

"He's cute," Tessa giggled in my ear.

"Yea, and he's mine," I said, giving her a playful glare.

"Oh, you two are an item, how is that working?"

"You mean with Jane, it's good. Edward's been in her life since she was four months old, I'm sure if I pulled whatever was poking out of his pocket out, it's be a girl-y toy."

To prove it, I snatched at the toy to find a doll.

"What?" Edward said, putting his hand down at his pocket.

"Told ya," I said to Tessa.

"That boy is whipped."

"Um... care to explain?"

"Oh, I was sure you had a toy for Janie in your pocket," I told him, letting him in on the joke. He sighed, and went to get food. Tessa and I followed, grabbing what ever food the kids or Emmett had left us.

I walked back in the living room, where parents where helping the two and three year old's eat, Emmett was helping Jane and set down next to Edward, Tessa just on the other side of me, who had Micheal at her feet.

After food, it was time for the cake, when Jane saw the cake, her eyes went wide with excitement, so we served her a nice sized piece. Which she devoured, I laughed at her as she ate it, smearing cake on her face and Emmett's.

"Edward," I heard a squeal from the door, a voice that went through at least three octaves, by just saying one word. I saw a strawberry blond by the door, medium height and breathtakingly stunning.

Then I heard a plate drop near the kitchen, Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Emmett took a sudden and very shocked gasp in.

"Shit," Edward said under his breath, it was the first time I'd ever heard him curse, he was so good at controlling it around the kids. "Tanya."

"Eddie, poo," Tanya said. I knew this was bad when Emmett doesn't laugh at a nick name like that. The blond bounced up to Edward and my heart dropped as she placed a kiss on his lips and it wasn't a friendly kiss either.

I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, where tears started coming out my eyes. I slid to the floor just as a soft knock came on the door.

"Go away," I moaned, still crying and not wanted to be seen in my current condition. The door creaked open, to reveal Emmett and Jane, both covered in frosting.

"Hey," Emmett said. "That was really bad. Nobody thought she'd be back."

"Who is she?" I asked as Emmett started to run water to give Jane a quick bath.

"Old girlfriend of Edward's. They dated when Edward was eleven, before he meet you," Emmett told me.

"That kiss," I whispered.

"Tanya's a tornado that sweeps through the lives of many and destroys everything in her path, even hearts. Edward is with you now," Emmett told me. _(AN: I wrote this line and gave Tanya this nickname well before the May 22, 2011 tornado. Please don't be upset over the line, if you feel that I should change it, let me know and I'll do my best to find another name.)_

"I'm broken, Emmett, I not capable of being a girl that boys want."

"Do what you need to do, just please don't take Janie out of our lives."

"You know I wouldn't do that, I'm still really close with Alice," I said, tears falling again.

"Kid, everything will be okay, I promise."

I nodded and got up, going back to the party. I noticed Tanya wasn't any where, and nobody was watching me, I grabbed Edward and headed out to the back patio.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't think she'd-" Edward said before I cut him off.

"Edward, I can't do it, I can't be with you, you need a girl that's in working order, not one that's broken, can we just go back to the way we where, you can go back to dating Tanya, she can give you everything you deserve and I'll go back to being a friend."

Edward hung his head but walked back inside, no fight, no begging, just a hung head. I set outside for awhile and watched the sun sink lower. Esme came to check on me and let me cry on her shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, all! Sorry I haven't been around, it's been such a bad month, I've been really sick and didn't have access to my computer while I was in the hospital. Anyways, I've started my finally college semester and I'm only taking one class, so I hope that I can update more often than the month that you've waited for this update. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hi Alice. Hi Rosalie, <em>you,<em>" Tanya Denali said to the three of us as we skated around the rink. Well, Alice and Rosalie where skating, I was walking being Jane who was learning to skate over the summer.

"What do you want, tornado, I mean Tanya?" Alice said, I cracked a small smile, receiving a glare from Tornado, what we'd started calling Tanya since she'd ripped my heart to pieces with one kiss that Alice, Rosalie and I call the kiss heard around the world.

"I'll tell Edward you're still calling me tornado."

"He doesn't care, he says it too," Rosalie said, I was busy holding Jane up.

"At least he still dates me, unlike some whore's in the room," Tornado said, I saw Alice skate forward, followed by Rosalie, who proceeded to smack her, again and again, until Edward skated over.

"What happened?" He asked me, people where starting to gather around us.

"Nothing, you know how Alice and Rosalie feel about Tornado."

"Must you really call her that to, Bella?"

"Yea," I said, giving him a smug look as he pinched the bridge of his nose. I'm sure had Carlisle not owned the rink, we would have been asked never to come back, because really, you'd think Tanya would learn her lesson after the first time of calling me whore and getting bitch slapped.

"I'm going to have to stop letting the four of you together, it's setting a bad impression on the kid," Edward said, skating towards the slapping trio. "Break it up, Mary Alice Cullen. Rosalie Lillian Hale, stop it, I won't have you treating Tor- Tanya like that."

I busted up laughing, he'd almost called his girlfriend Tornado, Jane looked up to me, a small smile on her face.

"Daddy, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosie," Jane's smile turned into hysteria as Tanya threw a punch, I picked Jane up and carried her away from the floor.

"Emmett," I yelled towards the concession stand. "She's at it again."

He ran out while I went to cover an empty concession stand, just in case, but I'm sure that everybody was at the fight, save for me and my daughter who'd once again called Edward dad.

"So, what happened?" Edward slumped across from me at the table where Jane was drawing.

"Nothing, except that Jane called you dad again."

"What are we going to do, I want to be with you, but you are so insistent that you are broken, I'd rather be with a broken girl that at least has a chance to be repaired than with Tanya the tornado as you have so nicely taken to calling her."

"You've made a commitment with Tanya, meaning you have to deal with her. I'm not ready to date now."

"I'm breaking up with her, weather you like it or not, I can't deal with another second of her and Alice and Rosalie at each others throats. I'm telling her that she needs to go home."

Tanya was only here for the summer, she'd been visiting with some family here and was already scheduled to leave, but had postponed it since Edward had taken her back after almost five years.

I wondered how long it would be before she'd come back and make my life and my daughters life hell again.

* * *

><p>"Bella, why don't you head on home," Esme said as I yawned again during work. Jane had been up sick all night with a fever that wasn't going down, no matter what I tried.<p>

"Are you sure, I've still got some stuff to clean."

"Bella, go home, get some rest, be ready for the party tomorrow."

Edward's birthday was tomorrow, he'd be turning seventeen and already he'd gotten his biggest present, a new Ford F150 Truck.

"Okay, if Jane's not feeling better, we won't be there."

Esme nodded and I picked Jane up, who was asleep in her play pen and waited for Charlie to pull up. I was so looking forward to my own car.

"Hi, you're off early," Charlie said as I put Jane in her car seat.

"Yea, I'm wiped, Jane's sick, Esme's just worried about her."

I settled in for the drive and took Jane out once we got home, putting her in the crib. Then grabbing a bite to eat before falling asleep myself.

"Bella," I felt somebody shaking me awake.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked, wiping the sleep out of my eyes.

"There's been an accident, I have to leave, do you want me to call somebody to come over with you?"

"No, I'll be okay."

"Okay, go back to sleep, I checked on Jane a few minutes ago, sleeping like a baby, but her fever is still up."

My father left and I laid there for about another thirty minutes before the crying began.

"Hush," I told Jane, her fever was getting really high and she'd started throwing up. I rubbed her back, trying to sooth her, but nothing was helping. I called the only person I could think of with my sleep deprived brain.

"Hello," a groggy voice picked up the phone.

"Edward, I need Carlisle, Jane's really sick. Charlie got called out, she's puking and her fever's up."

"I'm on my way, hold on." I hung the phone up and baby talked to Jane.

"It's okay, Edward's on his way."

I chewed at my lip with worry, I was helpless with her. I must have paced for some time trying to sooth my baby girl.

"Bella," Edward yelled as he came in the door, his family had a spare key for emergencies, like now. "Here, let me have her, I called dad, he's waiting in the ER for us."

I handed her over to him and went to grab what I'd need. I grabbed her bag and wrote dad a short note. I think it was time I invested in a cell phone.

"You have the truck?" I asked as we hurried outside, Edward's new truck was sitting in the driveway.

"Haven't drove it yet, that means you are the first person to ride in it. Mom's meeting us at the hospital, but told me to get over to you as quick as possible. I was semi dressed, but she had to get dressed. She knew I could get out of the house faster."

I nodded as Edward pulled into the hospital lot, where I saw Esme standing at the door waiting with a tired looking Emmett and Alice.

"Bella," Esme said, reaching for Jane, who was reaching for Emmett. Emmett took her while I went in and got the paper work and everything in order.

Three hours later we found that Jane had strep throat and was given antibiotics and we where allowed to go home. Thank god for small miracles, it was Saturday morning.

"You want me to stay here, while you get some sleep?" Edward asked as we pulled into the driveway. Charlie's cruiser was already gone, meaning he'd left for work. I'd call him later.

"If you want, it's not the way you'd want to spend your birthday morning."

"Bella, we've been at the hospital all night, I'm sure you've been up most of the night."

"No, I got up not to long before I called you. She sleep until I called you."

"Bella, just go to sleep," Edward said as I yawned, "I'll watch Jane, or take a nap while she's asleep."

He picked Jane up from her car seat and I grabbed her bag. I opened the door and dropped the bag then headed to my room and fell asleep.

Some time later the door opened, I checked my alarm clock, it was just thirty minutes after I'd fallen asleep.

"Is Jane okay?"

"She's fine, do you mind if I lay in here with you?"

I smiled and he came over, laying on the bed, a sheet between us, he wrapped an arm around me and I fell back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, guys, I'm so, so, so sorry that I've been MIA, I promise that I've been reading all my awesome reviews and I've been trying to figure out the best way to incorporate the ideas and suggestions that have been thrown at me, I will try my best to fit them into the story, most likely it will just be a one or two line thing, since the story is completely finished finally. If I can't fit it in, then I'll respond in AN.

Now, if you would like to know why I haven't been around, like I said, I've been really sick, well I ended up getting diagnosed with Rheumatoid Arthritis and I haven't been able to type or really move and I had to take a week and a half off of school to get better, but I am on the mend, I swear, I can actually move again, which is amazing.

Did anybody catch the World Series? OMG, game six was amazing, I'm a Cards fan and I can't believe that they just won the World Series.

So, to answer just a few of the questions posed to me, one of my reviews asked about Phil, I am just going to say, you won't see any of him in this story, I honestly haven't worried about him, he's just a blip on the radar, and I'm not sure about his status or what his punishment is, if this changes, I'll make sure to tell you guys.

Another thing is a lot of people are upset/confused on how Edward is acting, let's just say that him and Bella are really, really in sync, he understands what stress Bella's under and I feel that she is punishing herself for what happened, even though it's not her fault and he's respecting her.

One more thing, you guys will kill me by the end of this story, there are lots and lots of drama, I tried to give this story a real life feel and I'm sorry but those people who claim to have married their high school sweetheart and they didn't have bumps are not totally being honest, those bumps make life and they make life worth living, that's what I've found out recently.

So with that all being said, I think I've covered the topics that I needed to at the moment and I plan on giving you guys a sweet reward tomorrow or Sunday or very soon, I swear, I won't make you wait over a month again.

Oh and if you get ESPNU, you should totally check out the 'One State, One Spirit' classic between Mizzou and Missouri Southern State University, the college that will be my alma mater in fifty days! It's on Sunday, not sure of the time, though. I didn't get tickets to it.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Sophomore year was upon Alice and I and we slid into Edward's truck, just a month before my fifteenth birthday.<p>

Edward had started staying at my father's when Charlie was called out, since Jane was getting older, I'd need a ride in case of another emergency.

I buckled Jane in to her car seat as she told Edward about her morning, what she'd ate and what she'd chose to wear. I was making her start day care today to take the burden off Esme. Tessa was starting Michael at the same day care, meaning she'd already have her best friend. Tessa had chosen to change from the rez school to Forks High and would be in the same year as Edward and Jasper.

We pulled into the day care and I saw Tessa's car, she was sitting inside it as we pulled up beside her. She waved and started getting out. I helped Jane get out and she went to Michael, giving him a high five, yet another thing she'd picked up from Emmett, who wasn't starting classes with us this year.

Emmett and Rosalie had both been accepted to University of Washington in Seattle, they both had moved to Seattle for school, put had promised to make trips back, frequently. Emmett claimed he couldn't stay away from Jane for more than a month.

"Momma," Jane said, pulling at my hand, trying to follow Michael and Tessa in. "Ed, come on."

Edward looked at me and I nodded, if Jane wanted him to come, then so be it. He slid out of the driver's side and slipped his hand in mine, causing Jane to smile wide. Tessa shot me a sideways glance. I knew what she was thinking, and she was right.

After that night of Jane being so sick, the night Edward had laid down with me, we'd talked when I'd woken up, and we'd talked about Tanya and why he'd gone back to her. We'd talked about me, I didn't touch the subject of Jane's paternity, claiming it was still too soon, but I'd told him a bit about my life before Forks, I'd told him a lot about my mother, what her career was, I touched briefly on Phil, not giving much detail other than I hated him.

We'd talked about us, where he saw us in the next few years, finally coming to the realization that we still liked each other, and I was willing to give us a second chance. We'd went out on a date in Port Angeles, we'd went to a movie, and we were back to how we'd been before our split due to the tornado.

"Hi, Bella," the director of the day care said. Her name was Misty Marks or Mitzi Marks, I couldn't remember.

"Hi, here is Jane, I'm not sure how she'll do here, but Michael's her best friend, so I don't think you'll have too much problems."

"And you must be Tessa," Mitzi, I remembered, addressed Tessa.

"Yes, sorry, Sue came to check it out; I had an assignment that I had to do."

"Now, everything is filled out, so I just need emergency numbers, that is be something I'll ask for every day, just as a precaution."

"That's fine," I said, feeling better that they cared enough to take our numbers for the day. "I'm at the high school until three, so I'll just say to call my father who always has his cell phone on him, he can get hold of me easier."

Tessa rattled off her cell number to Mitzi. Before we left, Edward's phone went off.

"Emmett," he told us. "Hi, Em. Okay, she's right here, don't talk to long, because we have classes. Yes, I'll tell them. Janie, it's for you," Edward handed Jane the phone.

"Unka Emmie," Jane said, I was sure he'd come through the phone and strangle Jane, but then I realized she had him wrapped so tightly around her tiny fingers, he wouldn't bat an eye at it. Now let see Rosalie do that and he'd give her the silent treatment for a week.

"'K, miss you, lobe you," Jane said and handed the phone to me, before snatching Michael's hand and going to play.

"Hi, Emmie," I laughed.

"I'm so going to kill you. Have a good day at class; I got to get to mine as well."

"Alright, you too." I hung the phone up and tossed it to Edward. We walked out and went to the cars, heading to school.

* * *

><p>"I really had a nice night," I told Edward, who was taking me out for a nice night at the Lodge for my birthday. Esme was watching Jane, Charlie was having a guy's night at the rez with his friend Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. Alice was out with Jasper, Angela and Ben had started dating and Tessa had meet Lars Marcus who went to our school and they had their first date tonight.<p>

"I'm glad you did, are you sure you don't want me to take you on home?"

"No, I want to say good night to Jane," I said as I pushed the door to the Cullen's home open.

"Mommy's here," I heard from the dark, I wondered what was going on.

"Surprise!" I jumped into Edward, who chuckled.

"I knew you'd want to say good night, so we planned this party for your fifteenth birthday."

"Thanks," I told him before getting sweep up in the party and the guest.

I must have heard happy birthday fifteen million times tonight, Jane demanded my entire attention most of the night, she was really being a mommy's girl today and everybody understood.

"Hey, so I was thinking," Tessa came up to me, "that Jane and Michael might like to have a sleep over some time."

"Aren't they a bit young?"

"No, you've let her have sleepovers with Emmett, what's the difference?"

"Okay, when?"

"How about next weekend," Tessa said. I nodded and firmed up the details with her.

"Happy birthday," arms snaked around my waist. Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Mind if I steal her away?"

Tessa nodded and Edward led me to the front porch.

"So, how does it feel to be fifteen?"

"Amazing, fourteen was a hard year," I said, he knew what I was talking about. I stared into Edward's eyes, I knew what was about to happen, and as much as I was scared, I wanted it to happen, it had been two years since I'd last seen Phil or my mother.

"Bella," I heard, but realized that the voice was too high to be Edward's, we both snapped our heads up, my mouth feel open as I realized who'd said my name.

"Edward, get my father, make sure he's in cop mode, have Em stay with Jane, and don't let them come out here. Mother," I addressed the person standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Bella, I'm sorry," Renee Dwyer said. I had a hard time believing that, for two years, all she'd done was tell me I'd been lying about Phil.

"Leave, it's my birthday and I'm asking nicely. Or Charlie will do it forcefully."

"Bella, I'm sorry, I should have believed you, I should have believed that Phil had been violating you and he was Jane's father."

I heard a gasp, I presumed Edward had returned and just heard what Renee had blurted.

"Who's this charming young man, Bella?" Renee asked.

"You came here just to ruin my life, leave."

"Bella, I didn't come here to ruin your life, I came here to make amends and get to know my granddaughter."

"You will never meet 'the bastard child' as you've so nicely called her a time or two. Please leave," I begged, I could feel Edward right behind me, gently holding my hand.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I know I did some wrong things, but I'm fixing that. Bella, I flew out here to tell you how sorry I was and that I am checking into rehab for the drug and alcohol abuse. Then maybe you'll forgive me."

Charlie put a hand on my shoulder.

"Renee, leave, if you successfully complete rehab then we will discuss visits, until then don't come back to Forks."

"Bella, Charlie, I'm sorry," Renee said, I could almost hear how sorry she was. It sounded like she was crying as she walked towards what I presumed to be a rental car.

"Edward, take her home, I'll give you two some time to talk before I come back, I'm sure Esme needs some help with something."

I didn't speak, I knew the big talk was coming, I had hoped for a few more years, maybe eighteen before I told Edward about Jane's paternity. Edward placed his hand on the small of my back and led me to the truck.

We didn't speak until we were in the house, I was sure Edward was processing what had been said and what was about to be said.

"Edward," I whispered. "Please don't be mad."

"Bella, I might want to go and rip Phil's head off, but I could never in a million years be mad at you. You're my girlfriend, but more importantly, you are my best friend, nothing will ever change that. So are you ready to have that talk that you didn't think a fourteen year old could stomach?"

"No, but you have a right to know since we are an item," I smiled sadly at him and began. "It all started when I was just ten, Phil forced me to have sex with him until I was twelve and fell pregnant with Jane, when I came out here for holidays and my father found out. Those two years where the worst time of my life, but I would never give back Jane. I love her; she's the best thing to come out of those two horrendous years."

I told him a lot, but also left a lot out, I couldn't tell him everything, some things even a seventeen year old shouldn't hear. I found myself crying by the time I was done. Edward had tears as well.

"So, I guess now that you know I'm really broken, are we through?"

"Bella, why do you always say you are broken?"

"Edward, I'm scared shitless to have sex with somebody. What if I'd start screaming or get scared or have flash backs during the middle of it?"

"Then we'd stop and we would wait to approach the subject another day."

I caught how he'd said we, I guess he had thought about us in other lights, but now, I wasn't sure how he felt.

"We'd just kiss and enjoy each other's company and when you felt ready, we'd take that next step."

"Edward, tell me about your first time," I asked.

"Not much to tell, I'm still a virgin. Bella, I've been with you during those first years of my teenage life, just being your friend, then we started dating and I wouldn't touch another girl. Then the tornado blew in, she pressured me, but I didn't. Sixteen was way too young to have sex for the first time for me. I wasn't ready, nor was she the person I dreamed about at night."

"So what are we going to do? We are at an impasse. I am sure you want it, but I'm not ready, but at the same time, I think I might be and you don't want to push it."

"Well, first, I'm going to give my girlfriend her birthday present, then we are going to pop in a movie and cuddle until it's time for me to go home, then tomorrow we are going to go hiking to this place I've recently found."

"So, what's my present-" he cut me off with a kiss. A full on the lips kiss, one that made our first kiss two years ago seem like such a small thing.

We popped a movie in and watched it, sneaking kisses whenever we felt like it.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hi, Bella," Emmett ran towards me when he saw me, I wondered why he was at Forks High.

"Tell me you failed and are coming back for another year," I said as I was wrapped into a big Emmett bear hug.

"Nope, just in for the holidays."

"Damn, I was thinking you decided college life wasn't for you and how much you missed Janie and-"

"Mommy," I heard from the back of Emmett's car.

"Esme went and got her so Rose and I could have some Jane time before you got done with class for the day."

"Em, man," Edward came up to us and gave his brother a fist bump, then gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Well, when did you two go to the next base?"

"Em, we don't tell you things because you take it to far," I laughed as I went to see Jane, I picked her up.

"Look, I have to go ask a teacher something, do you mind watching Jane for a few more minutes?"

"Mommy, I go," Jane whined.

"Fine, come on."

"Ed, Unka Emmie," Jane looked at them expectantly.

"Guess we are going to see my old stomping grounds," Emmett said. Did I mention Jane had Emmett wrapped around her finger.

"You boys are whipped, all Jane has to do is bat her eyelashes and she's got you following you," I laughed as I walked back towards the school, Edward grabbed my hand, Jane was in my arm and Emmett keep poking her, trying to convince Jane it was me.

"Hi, Mr. Meyers, you wanted to see me after classes," I asked my teacher as I walked into his class room.

"Ah... Bella, I see you've brought an entourage," he looked at the boys. "Emmett, please tell me you are not back."

"Just for the holidays, sorry to ruin the fun."

"No, one stink bomb's enough," he laughed. "Anyways, Bella, we need to talk about your grade, it's been getting increasingly worse and I'm not sure why."

Mr. Meyers taught a family class that I'd enrolled in with Alice, Jasper and Edward. I'd figured since I had Jane it would be easy, but it was proving that I wasn't the worlds greatest mom.

"Bella, you know how to be a mom, a hard thing at your age, I'm not sure why your grade is slipping, are you having trouble at home?"

"Mr. Meyers, I'm a mother, Jane tends to keep me up from time to time," I said.

"What ever the reason, Bella, we need to fix it, how about you bring Jane in to class one morning and explain to the class what it's like being a mother at fifteen, that's what this class essentially is trying to help prevent teenage mothers and fathers. I don't know your situation, nor am I judging, but I'd like for the students to see what it's really like. Mr. Cullen-"

"Yes," both Emmett and Edward said.

"Emmett, I'd like for Bella to do this next week, will you be around?"

"Yes," Emmett said tentatively.

"Good, you can make up for the stink bomb by bringing Jane to class for Bella."

"Where is your brother?" I asked Edward, getting more and more worried over where my daughter and adopted brother where at.

"Probably going to roll in here shortly and she's going to be dressed like a biker or something."

"She doesn't need anything right now," I said. "Christmas is in three weeks."

"Em love's her, he won't be able to say no."

I rolled my eyes as Emmett walked in with my daughter, who was dressed as a biker, leather pants, a white shirt and a leather jacket.

"Aw..." the class went, I just groaned, getting up to go over to Emmett.

"Hi, momma," Jane said, reaching up for me, I lifted her and went back to my seat, Emmett following behind me.

"How's your time with Uncle Emmie?"

"Good, he took me shopping, see my pretty clothes?"

"I see, did you tell him it's Christmas coming up?"

"No," she smiled and I laughed.

"Bella," Mr. Meyers said from his desk, "I see that we have a guest in class."

"Yes, sir," I said standing up, still holding Jane. "This is my daughter, Jane."

Jane beamed at the class as she waved, she was really loving the attention.

"Class, I've asked Bella to bring Jane so we can understand the plight of a teenage mom. Now, there will be questions, but any questions that Bella doesn't feel like answering she won't have to. I also ask that you don't judge Bella for having a child. People do the best with the hand they are given during their lives."

I walked up to the front and set Jane down, pulling a doll out of my bag.

"When I was twelve, I had Jane, I named her Jane because I've always like that name, her middle name is Charley after my father. I know I'm really young to have a two and a half year old, but I love her and wouldn't trade her for the world."

I smiled down at her, she was the light of my world.

"How did you make a decision so big?" Somebody in my class asked.

"It wasn't a hard choice for me to make, Jane had grown inside me for so long that it ripped my heart apart to think of another option. It's been tough, most of you know I started Forks public school system in eight grade, Jane was three months when I started, it was really tiresome, I sleep so little, Alice can tell you that I slept during lunch often."

"Do you have a support system?"

"Yes, I have a great support system, my father was the one that encouraged me to follow my heart during the time that Jane was growing inside me, while I was home schooled, then when I started school, I meet Alice and the Cullen's, who have become like my second family."

"Momma, potty," Jane said to me, pulling on my jean leg.

"I'll take her," Alice got up and grabbed Jane's hand, grabbing the hall pass as she went out of the room.

"See what I mean, Jane went with Alice with no fuss, when she was younger, she'd fall asleep in Emmett's arms," a laugh rippled through the room, they all knew about Emmett.

"When you had to leave her with a babysitter for the first time, was it hard?"

"Extremely, I cried when I handed her over. I hated having the time away, but at the same time it was nice to have some time away."

I talked awhile about how caring for Jane had changed my social life, and how I'd been scared about telling people she was my daughter originally, but had gotten over it as I realized that no matter how old I got, Jane wouldn't stop aging so there wasn't just twelve years between us.

The day went well, I didn't get any bad vibes from people, sure some wondered about Jane's father, but it wasn't something I wished to tell and they understood. Maybe it was because I was fifteen now, not twelve.

"Momma, miss you," Jane said.

"I'll see you after classes," I told her, she smiled at me and walked out of the class holding Emmett's hand. "Something I'll never understand," I muttered to myself about my daughter and her liking to Emmett.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, guys, you gave me five reviews, so here's a treat! Reviews get me to post quicker! So, remember those bumps I talked about? Well, here comes a big one! The first part of this chapter is something that I've added after the story was done because I wanted to address something that a reviewer had asked. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Hey Bella," Esme called from her dark room as I entered Cullen Photography for my after school job.<p>

I said hi as I walked around the shop, as always, I admired the photographs that lined the wall, even the ones that she'd done for me with Charlie and Jane, Jane and I and even some candid one's of Jane. My eyes shifted on the wall that held her degrees, yes, more than one and she had more than one masters as well.

"Bella," Esme said as she came out of the dark room, a proof in her hand. "We're having a New Years Eve party, I'm sure Edward has already invited you, but I wanted to let you know that Charlie and Jane can come as well."

"Okay," I nodded. "Esme, your a wonderful photographer, why do you have your masters in child psychology?"

"To help you," Esme said, a grin on her face. "Seriously, though, my parents were paying for my education and they hated my passion for photography, so in order for them to pay, I had to major and get my masters in something worth wild. I worked with the state for awhile, I hated it, seeing those children in the system, so I took the money and went back t school and received my masters in fine arts with an emphasis in photography."

"So, that's how you got here?" I asked, in sudden awe over the women that was more of a mother than my real mother was. "You did what your parents wanted just so you could do what you wanted?"

"My mother and I were always close, so I didn't think twice when they said that I had to major in psychology and I had always enjoyed children, so I went that route. The choices I've made, Bella, have helped me get to where I am. That second time through college, I meet Carlisle and I've had my kids, had I stuck with my original career, who knows were I'd be. Would I change any of it? No, because all those bumps have gotten me right where I want to be."

I smiled as I headed towards the dark room to do some cleaning, the words that Esme had just spoke ran through my head, was she right? Was all those little bumps worth all this pain and tears, was everything I was going through worth all the heartache at the moment? Was all this worth it?

* * *

><p>"3... 2... 1... Happy New Year," the party at the Cullen's house cried, Jane was running around excitedly, Emmett had given her sugar so close to bed that she was up now for another few hours. Michael had crashed a few hours back along with most of the other kids, Jane, well; Emmett was going to die in the foreseeable future if he didn't get her to bed.<p>

"Happy New Year," a velvet voice whispered in my ear, I turned to find Edward and gave him a lingering kiss; he even dipped me with this kiss.

"Gross, momma," Jane whined as Edward pulled me out of the dip and I had to pick Jane up.

"Are you ready for bed yet?"

"No," she said, yawning. I smiled; all that sugar was wearing off. I carried her to her room and laid her down, noticing that it was about time for a big girl bed. I saw that she was already fast asleep, a smile planted on her face in her sleep. I brushed the dark blond hair that she'd gotten from her father out of her face before going back down to the party.

"So, I'm going to have to get Jane a big girl's bed, she's barely fitting in the crib," I told Edward once I found him.

"Let's not worry about that tonight, I have something I want to show you," he said and lead me to the coat rack and we put on our winter coats. Then he led me to his truck where we got in the bed and set down. Edward put an arm around me and I snuggled into the warmth that was my best friend and boyfriend. "Look up," he whispered and I noticed for the first time how bright the stars where, we set there for an hour just watching the stars, trying to figure out which constellation was which.

As we watched, Edward nuzzled my neck, kissing it, licking it and sucking at it, and I attached my lips to his after a few short moments of him teasing me, his hands ghosting up and down my waist, finally coming up under my coat and shirt, skimming my skin that was under the layers clothes.

I froze.

"Edward, please," I pleaded, being transported back to that time when Phil violated me, even though I knew that Edward was different, I just couldn't shake that feeling.

Edward's hands left my skin and I felt a twinge of sadness that they were gone. My panic was also residing.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered his arms still wrapped tightly around me.

"I can't do this, Edward, you need a girl who loves the feel of your hands on her body, with me, it just scares me." I untangled myself from his arms and went back into the house, not looking back.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Alice came up to me in the halls the day before Valentine's Day. "What did my boneheaded brother do this time?"<p>

Everybody had noticed that something was wrong between Edward and I, we hadn't went out in a long time, I could hardly be in the same room as him, I'd went so far as to having my father drop me off at school again.

"He didn't do anything, I ended it this time," I said, not looking at Alice, I knew that if she saw my eyes, she'd know that I was really tore up over how I'd left Edward. I grabbed the books I needed for class, shoved them in my book bag and shut my locker.

"When are you two going to realize that you love each other?"

"Alice," I said turning to her, I was furious that she was trying to meddle and I was in a crappy mood and it was getting worse by the second. "Look, I don't love Edward, I can't love him. Edward and I are done; I got too wrapped up in him and forgot about the single most important person in my life, my daughter."

I stalked off after that, thankfully Alice didn't run after me. My feet where leading me, I wasn't really paying any attention to where I was going, but I ended up at the door and for the first time in my life I realized that I didn't want to play by the rules. I walked out the door into the sunshine and took off running.

I ran until I couldn't run any farther, then I realized what I'd done. I looked at my watch, it was just one in the afternoon, and I'd just skipped out on my afternoon classes. I keep walking, not really thinking about where I was going, my father would roll up as soon as they realized that I was missing.

I heard the growl of an engine but didn't turn around. The sound got closer and then stopped just behind me, I gulped, realizing what stupid thing I'd done. I keep walking.

"Wait, I know you," the voice sounded familiar. "Bella Swan, right?"

I turned around and found...

"Jacob Black, what the hell you doing here?" I asked. Jacob had been a friend of mine when I'd come to Forks for summers before Jane had been born. Last I'd heard he was living with his sister in Hawaii, something about him ditching school and being a rebel. He was a year older than me, the same age as Edward.

I walked over to my friend and gave him a hug.

"Moved back, my sister got married and shipped me back here. What are you doing here?"

"I've live with my father and daughter."

"I heard from dad you had a little girl, Charlie gave him a picture and he emailed it to Rebecca and me. The real question, though, is what the hell you are doing half way to the res, alone, on a school day, which is still in session last time I checked."

"Why aren't you in class?"

"Ditched- okay, you got me, it's an early out, stop dancing around the question and I'll give you a ride."

"Early out as well, some national holiday."

"Bull-shit," Jacob said. "Res is only out because of a water main burst."

"Fine," I said, gritting my teeth, "I walked out, I broke up with my boyfriend over winter holidays and his sister was grilling me on why."

"Oh, so good little Bella Swan ditched. What is the world coming to?"

"Shut up, Jake," I punched his arm, but hurt my hand in the process; he'd gained a lot of muscle since the last time I'd seen him.

"It's great to see you, you want to come over and hang?"

"I really need to call Charlie," I worried.

"The whole point of ditching is not to let a parent know. How are you getting home later?"

"I was going to ride the bus-"

"Yea, I'd totally ditch over riding the bus. Come on, we can sit in the garage where Billy can't see the fugitive. I've got some work to do yet on my bike, maybe I'll give you some lessons on how to ride."

Jacob got back on his bike and handed me a spare helmet, which I accepted and we took off towards his home.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, so here is the deal, this chapter may be hard for some of my reviewers to read because of the Jacob factor, at some point in this story, I knew that Bella would rebel and who better to rebel with than Jacob. As always, Enjoy! Oh and******_NO_** cheering for what Jane does to Jacob (my reviewers will love it, Jane has her way with him).

* * *

><p>"No," Jane wailed. "I don't wanna!"<p>

"Jane get in this shirt now, or I'm going to be late," I told her sternly. That didn't work, she started in on the tears. I was already missing the bus from Esme's and Jacob would be here any moment to pick Jane and I up so I could drop her off at Esme's. "Jane, either you put this shirt on this instant or you won't get to see Emmett this weekend."

"No, Ed and momma hate each other."

Aw... now you see why my daughter hate's me at the moment. She knew Edward and I weren't together anymore, he was dating another girl from his class and I'd started dating Jacob, Jane didn't like Jacob at all, she would repeatedly hit or throw things at him, but when Edward was in the room, she was an angel.

"Jane, I've told you that Edward and I just weren't right for each other. What do you want for your birthday?" I tried to throw her off so that I could get the shirt on her, which I succeeded at while she was thinking.

"You and daddy back together," she wailed as I finished putting her arms in the holes. I grabbed the brush and gentle pulled her hair into a pony tail.

"Not going to happen, Edward isn't your dad."

"Mommy, it hurts," Jane cried, trying to jerk the hair out of the brush causing more pain.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you have to brush out the tangles, you want to do it?"

She took the brush, started combing it out but got flustered and threw the brush, hysteria reigned once more. I grabbed at her, bringing her closer to me, but she jerked out of hold, something I knew was painful as she started wailing harder.

"Bella?" I heard from the front half of the house, Jacob had arrived. "Is everything okay."

"No," Jane yelled, "you make mommy and daddy hate each other."

"Jane Charley Swan, that is enough, you don't always get what you want and throwing a fit will not help your odds, as of this moment you are grounded, that means no Emmett this weekend."

"I hate you," Jane wailed, Jacob walked in as she was storming out of the room, but placed a well aimed kick at his shin, bringing tears to his eyes.

"Jane," I yelled, but I heard doors slamming. If this was two, what did fifteen hold. "Jake, you okay?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"No, but a kiss will make it feel better."

"Nice try, lover boy," I told him, but gave him a quick peck on the lips before I heard something crash over my door. I pulled away to find Jane with wide eyes and glass laying at her feet. I knew what it was and my heart dropped. It had been a family heirloom that I'd put away for safe keeping, under the sink, where I was sure Jane couldn't get to it since there was a lock on the cabinet. My grandmother had given the vase to me just before her passing when I was eight, I'd had my father hold on to it for safe keeping. Weather Jane had dropped it on accident or purpose, I wasn't sure, but it was destroyed. I felt hot tears leaking out of my eyes as I dropped to the ground.

"Jane, are you okay?" I asked, she was my main concern, had the glass hit her at all.

"I hate you and I hate him and I want to live with mimi and pop-pop. With daddy."

To hear my daughter say those words tore my heart open. Then I became furious.

"Jane, go to your room, pack your bags, if that's what you want, then that's what you get," I told her. She smiled at me and Jacob and went to her room. I looked at my shattered crystal vase, realizing I had to pick it up before I brought Jane home, when she'd want to come back.

"So, same old story this morning?"

"Yea, she doesn't understand why Edward and I aren't always together. She thinks he is her father."

Jane came back in the room with her RugRat suitcase, a hand me down from me wheeling behind her. She was beaming with pride at how she'd unknowingly broken her mothers heart and it laid shattered in pieces along with my vase.

* * *

><p>"She's grounded," I told Esme as we dropped Jane off fifteen minutes later.<p>

"Same thing as last week?"

"Yep. She told me that she hated me and that she wanted to live with-"

"Daddy," I heard Jane exclaim and found Edward and his current girlfriend, Dana walking in. Dana no longer had a surprised look on her face when Jane got possessive of Edward and called him daddy, she knew he wasn't her blood father. "Up."

Edward didn't pick her up, he just smiled down at her before coming over to his mother.

"You look like shit," Edward told me.

"Thanks, well I'd be a little more prepared for the day if your 'daughter' hadn't told me that she hated me and wanted to live with you."

"That explains the suitcase," Esme muttered before wandering away from Edward and I.

"I'll take her for a few days, give you a rest. Hi, Jacob," Edward greeted Jacob as he came into the shop.

"Edward," Jacob replied.

"Are you sure, she's being horrible today. She's hit me, she kicked Jake this morning, she broke my grandmothers crystal vase, need I keep going?"

"So she's grounded?"

"Big time, no Emmett."

"He's not coming home anyways, he's got finals to study for. Said he'd be home for her birthday though."

"Oh, no, she's lost her party. She's so grounded it's not even funny. Edward, I don't know what to do, she wants us to be together, but we are with other people."

"So, she's really lost her party?"

"Yea, tell Esme to take back the gifts, Jane doesn't deserve it."

"Let me take her for the weekend, she'll be ready to come back to you by then."

* * *

><p>Jane wanted nothing to do with me for four days, she stayed at the Cullen's, giving me some much needed quiet time. Edward was right though, I received a call from a crying Jane that she was scared and wanted me, at the end of the weekend. So I went to get her and her attitude straitened up. She apologized to Jacob and myself, promising to make it up to me for whatever she'd broke. She went back to calling Edward, Ed.<p>

She understood why she didn't get her birthday party this year and accepted the fact graciously. I was sure that Edward had something to do with the change in my little girls attitude. So, Jane moved back to Charlie's and we where once again together.

Emmett moved back home at the end of the semester, he had been informed on Jane's grounding and was really watching himself around her.

My personal life was spiraling out of control, that much I knew, Jacob and I had been together four months now and I was become a lot like him. School ended, not that I'd been going much, I'd taken to ditching whenever I felt like it, normally Jacob was with me. I'd been learning how to ride the motorcycle and was really loving the freedom it gave me. Jacob even introduced me to the world of extreme sports, we'd begun cliff diving during our ditching days.

I knew my friends from school where starting to worry about me, they'd question where I was and why I never had time for them any more. As the school year ended, I got the worst grade's I'd ever received, Tessa cornered me.

"I saw Jacob kissing another girl."

"That's not true."

"Bella, yes it is, he was at the drug store on the res, kissing Michelle. Bella, you need to believe me."

I didn't and started ignoring her, but my gut was telling me that she was right. I lost most of my friends once I'd started hanging out with Jacob, during the summer it became apparent as to how many people I'd alienated.

"Bella," Quil yelled from the cooler at the bonfire one night, "want a beer?"

I nodded and he tossed me one, I let it settle before opening it. I took a big chug and enjoyed the night, but it was ruined when I heard the sirens and everybody made a mad dash for their cars, but I couldn't find Jacob. I looked around helplessly, nobody had stayed to help me get away and I was pretty drunk. I set back down on the log and waited for my doom.

"Isabella Marie Swan," my father yelled at me, and in my drunken state, I didn't even flinch. "What do you have to say for yourself."

"Not a damn thing," I said, muttered more like, but I was so drunk that my level of loudness was much higher than what I'd wanted.

"Not a damn thing? Bella, I don't know what is going on with you anymore, this is the third time I've picked up at a party at the res, you where drunk all three times, your grades last year where horrible, you're neglecting Jane, your friends never see you, you're out at all hours of the night."

I didn't say anything, I just got up and went to my room. The great thing about being drunk, you could walk out of a room, you really couldn't add any intelligent thing to a conversation, the bad thing, I'm a klutz and I ran into the fucking door frame.

The next morning I had one hell of a bump on my head and couldn't hardly remember how I'd gotten it, but as soon as I got up and saw Jane in her high chair talking to my father who was making her breakfast, he was smiling but as I walked in, his smile turned to a frown.

"We have to talk, Bella, I've already called Billy, you and Jacob aren't allowed to see each other. I have a good idea as to why your grades are so bad, you've been ditching with Jacob haven't you?"

"You can't tell me who I can see and who I can't," I yelled, regretting it when I saw my daughter flinch, but I went out of the room and out of the house, slamming the door.

I realized I was still in pajamas, loose fitting cotton pants with a blue flowery design and a blue short sleeved top, I could have come out in worse, hell to some of the parties that Jacob threw I did go wearing worse.

What scared me worse was the look my daughter had given me as I stormed out of the room. She'd almost been horrified that I could act that way.

I found a bench near the diner that my old friends use to go to all the time, I was sure they still did, I was sure if I looked hard enough, they'd be sitting in there, even at this time of morning, it was a tradition to get together for breakfast once a month on the third Saturday.

I wondered how they where doing, I hadn't talked to any of them, except for when I'd drop Jane off with Esme or when they'd come in during my work hours, I'd only exchange pleasantries with them. It had been three months since I'd set down and had any kind of meaningful talk with them.

I saw a familiar truck pull up to the diner, so they hadn't arrived yet. Out slid Alice from the passengers seat, Emmett and Rosalie where in the back seat, none of them noticed me, I was sure Edward did, he looked around at his surroundings, not even stopping at me, but I was sure he had as I saw his eyes stay trained on me as his head rotated.

Tessa's car pulled in next, she got out and greeted everybody, giving the girls hugs, I let a tear slip, I had once been a part of that group, I'd once had friends at school that I could talk to, but now, I'd alienated all of them, I never hung out with them any more, if they saw me in the halls, it was a sad smile my way.

I heard the familiar roar of an engine, my old friends had already headed inside the diner. Jacob had found me.

"Bella," Jacob pulled his bike up beside me. He held out a helmet and for the first time, I didn't want to go with him, I wanted to go home and see my daughter, tell her everything was okay and that I was just having some issues that I needed to work through. I shook my head at Jacob.

"I can't," I whispered, but I was sure he hadn't heard it over the roar of the engine.

"Bella, they can't tell us who to love," he yelled, in that instant, my world shattered, Jacob loved me, I wasn't capable of love, it wasn't mine to give. "We can run away together, I'm leaving this town for good, go with me, where we will be more accepted."

Jacob was pleading and I didn't want it, I loved my life here, I had a perfect daughter, a great father, great friends, if I ran away from all that, I'd lose it all.

"Bella, come on, before Charlie and Billy realize what is going on," Jacob said, grabbing my arm, I started struggling, I didn't want this, I wanted my daughter, I wanted my old life back.

"Jake, I don't love you, I never will, you're asking me to leave my family behind, my daughter, who means more to me than anybody."

"I love you, Bella," Jacob yelled, still holding my arm in a death grip.

"You loved me so much that you kissed Michelle?"

"I was stupid and drunk, that night was a haze."

"Night, I heard you did it during the day, how many times did you cheat on me, Jacob?"

"You know how the grape vine is, I'm sure it was that party, three weeks back, or maybe it was a month and a half ago."

"Three weeks, you say you love me, yet you kissed another girl, Jake, we've been in a relationship seven months, Jake, how many times?"

"I don't know, I'm normally drunk when it happens."

"Let me go, leave me alone, don't ever come back to try and beg me to take you back, because I won't. I hate you, Jacob Black, my daughter was right, it just took me to damn long to realize how a two year old was right."

I attempted to break Jacob's grip on my arm, but couldn't, he was just to strong. I shut my eyes and waited for him to pull me on the bike, but it never happened.

"Leave her alone," somebody yelled, a velvet voice, the hand on my arm loosened enough that I could get out of his grasp, I opened my eyes and backed as far away from Jacob as I could. Three girls descended on me and I panicked until I realized who they where.

Tessa, Alice and Rosalie where all coming to my rescue just as I slumped to the ground. Rosalie was already looking at the hand shaped mark on my arm where Jacob had grabbed it, Alice and Tessa where holding on to me, Alice was stroking my hair while Tessa held my hand.

The boys, Lars, Edward, Jasper and Emmett where watching Jacob, they had him cornered on all four sides, but I was sure that if Jacob wanted to get away he could. He'd just have to rev his motor and they'd back off, I was sure of that.

Siren's started coming closer, Jacob looked at me expectantly, but I was done with him, he revved his motor, the three of the boys backed away slowly, Edward stood his ground, right in front of the bike.

"Edward," I yelled as Jacob took off, peeling away and leaving tire marks on the road, but what made me yell was that as Jacob flew by him, Edward was knocked down, weather he got scared as Jacob breezed so close to him, or if Jacob had pushed him, I wasn't sure.

I struggled against Alice and Tessa, but Rosalie was restraining me better than the other two, the three boys where going to their fallen comrade. I keep struggling as the cop car pulled up, when I saw who the driver was, my worry's about Edward flew out the window.

"Dad," I yelled, "where's Jane?"

Charlie was talking on his radio, getting an ambulance I was sure, Edward hadn't moved the entire time, I wasn't even sure he was conscious. Charlie got out of his car and ran over to me, the girls allowing me to move a little, giving me some breathing room.

"Jane?" I asked, frantic.

"Esme's got her," Charlie whispered as he wrapped me in a hug, my tears coming freely as I cried into him. "She's fine, worried about you, but fine."

"Check Edward," I begged, I heard more siren's in the distance, but Edward wasn't moving, please, I silently prayed, don't let him be dead. My father left me, but was replaced by the girls once more, this time I didn't struggle, I just cried.

I watched as Charlie got to Edward, and then I saw Edward move his fingers for the first time, I sighed a breath. He wasn't dead.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, Carlisle showed up moments after the ambulance and he ran over to me, we told him that I was just shaken up, nothing more than a bruise, it was Edward he needed to worry about.

"Edward's fine, Bella," Carlisle reassured me. "He's already being assessed at the hospital, when he went down, he hit hard and was worried he'd broke something, so he stayed as still as possible, something I've trained him to do."

The girls finally let me up and walked me to the diner and put me in a booth, a drink was set in front of me, a caffeinated drink, thank god, then food was brought, while we waited for the other guys to come back in. They where talking to Charlie about what had happened. I was sure I'd be questioned, but as of right now I hadn't been.

I'd even give Charlie the whole story, even the parts about Jacob cheating on me. I wanted a restraining order against him and anything else that would keep him away from my daughter and I.


	15. Chapter 15

_you guys are getting the hang of the review thing, I was excited to see over 90 reviews! So, as I keep getting reviews, I keep posting updates. I think we are on the third post of the day. Anyways, I've started blogging if you want to read what I'm thinking now, check out. Also I'm trying to get the whole story posted before next Thursday because I am moving and the only way I'll be able to check my reviews will be on my phone, so i want to finish this before the move.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I started spending time with Jane again, who was happy that Jacob was never around, I must agree with her on that, I even laughed as she sang about Jacob being gone, I'd heard that for an entire day before joining in with her, causing her smile to radiate tenfold.<p>

A week after the incident, I was back in cahoots with Alice, Tessa and Rosalie. We'd had a sleep over, planning what to wear for our first day of junior, senior and college sophomore years.

Sometimes I wondered if Alice and Tessa weren't just staying with me for my protection. Of course I didn't mind it, it meant I had my friends back, it proved to me just how loyal and strong that friendship was. My friends down at the res started ignoring me, they were pissed that their leader had taken off, but I knew in my heart that it had only been a matter of time before Jacob had left, he hated the res with a passion, the only thing that had been keeping him here was me and the fact that he knew I'd never leave Jane behind.

Rosalie and Emmett left for their second year of college two days before Forks High students returned to classes. I was sad to see them go, not as sad as Jane, who cried as Emmett told her to be good for me, then had to leave, but promised he'd be back in a few weeks to celebrate my birthday, which she calmed down considerable after that. It was hard to see them leave, they'd watched over me and I'd became close to them again.

The night before school started, just as I was laying Jane down in her new bed, one that Edward had helped me assemble, a knock came at the front door, Edward was still here, my father had been called in to the office, but made me call Edward to come over.

"Bella," Edward called from the front door, "you might want to come here."

"I love you, Jane," I whispered to my angel that was already asleep. I gave her a soft kiss then headed back to the living room, stopping in my tracks when I saw an unwanted guest.

"Renee," I said, started to back away. "What are you doing here?"

"I've completed rehab and was hoping for an opportunity to talk."

"You have to talk to Charlie first, don't come around until you've done that," I told her, Edward escorted her back out of the house, then came in and locked the door. He came over and hugged me. This time I didn't even cry, I think I'd finally ran out of tears.

"So," Edward said, after all the emotional moments had passed, "Dana's moving, we broke up."

"I'm sorry, Edward," I told him as we set down on the couch, "I could see that you really liked her."

"Well, she'd get jealous of us, I was watching you like a hawk during the dark days."

"Please, don't remind me about them days, they are so hard to handle, I almost ruined the best things in my life. My daughter and my friends and my family."

Edward put his arm around me and began channel surfing, finally stopping on an old black and white film from the fifties. I curled up next to him and fell asleep.

"God, it's been a long year," I told Edward as we set on his front porch, celebrating my 16th birthday with close friends and family only, I'd snuck out here for awhile to have some down time, Edward had followed me.

"I agree, but everything is back to normal, we are back to being friends against all odds, your back with your partner's in crime, you're no longer dating that sleazeball. I rest easy at night, knowing that you and him are no longer together. Finally, your present is pulling in as we speak," he said. I looked up and found my father driving a car, not his cruiser or his truck, but a four door sedan car.

I got up and ran to him.

"Happy birthday, Bells," he said as he got out of the car. I gave him a big hug, he held on for a few seconds, which surprised me.

"Thanks dad," I told him.

"You're welcome. Bella, I didn't want to bring this up tonight, but there is one other present," Charlie handed me a card and went inside. I walked back up to the porch and set down, Edward was still sitting there.

"Charlie thought about a truck, but with Jane, we figured a four door sedan would be better."

"I love it, this," I held up the card, "I don't love." I knew who it was from, the handwriting gave it away.

"You're not ready to see her are you?"

"No, I don't even think I want to open this card."

"Your mom?"

I nodded and stared at the card.

"Bella, it's not going to do tricks, might as well open it, she seems sincere about trying to have a relationship with you."

I listened to him and opened the card, there was no long sob note about how wrong she'd been, it was a simple note.

_Bella,__believe__it__or__not,__I__want__to__try__to__have__some__sort__of__communication__with__you,__I'll__wait__until__you__are__ready,__love__Renee_

There was also a check made out to me for a thousand dollars. I started to rip it, but Edward grabbed it out of my hands.

"I'll just put this in Jane's saving's account," Edward said, folding the check up neatly.

Right after Edward and I'd gotten close, I'd opened a savings account for Jane, placing his name on the account as well. During my dark days, he'd been so afraid that I'd go in and take money out of the account that he'd informed my father of what he was doing and took my name off the account. Just recently they'd put me back on the account.

"Speaking of Jane's savings account, thank you for watching over it during my dark days, I would have tried something, if things had continued on."

"Bella, you and Jane are a big part of my life, I'd watch over you even if you had left with Jacob that day. I would have followed you until you'd come to your senses and came home. Or Emmett would have forced you to come back soon enough. Bella, we are your family, we always will be."

I nodded, tears streaming down my face, but they were tears of joy this time, I had finally found a place where I was accepted and I had a family.

"Go," I yelled as we cheered Edward on into the end zone of the football field, the team we were playing had been a few yards from the end zone when Edward had made the interception and started running, making it all the way down field and into the end zone. I waited to hear how many yards he'd ran.

"That was a great interception by Edward Cullen, who ran the ball 96 yards down field to score for the Vikings," the announcer said over the PA, Jane was sitting next to me, jumping up and down, screaming with the others as we rooted on Edward and Jasper.

"Mommy, Ed wins," Jane yelled as Emmett hoisted her up onto his shoulders, Emmett had come in for the first home game, but Rosalie had been unable to come with him as she was working at a coffee shop in Seattle.

"Not quite, kiddo," Emmett said and started explaining how the football game was won, then she started yelling even louder and I was sure Edward, who had stopped for a drink, heard her and he waved towards her, causing her to go into an even more hyper mood.

"You're watching her, Emmett," I told him, she was bouncing around on his shoulders, and you could tell he wasn't enjoying it. "I'm going to get some food. Jane what do you want?"

Jane rattled off what she wanted, including a soda which she wasn't getting at this time of night. Alice and I went to the concession stand.

"Hi, Ang," I said to Angela who was working the stand.

"Hey, Bella, what do you need?"

"I need," I told her everything I needed, and it was loaded onto a food tray. "Thanks, we are having breakfast in the morning if you want to come."

"Yea, I'll talk to Ben about going, but we should be able to, ten at the diner?"

"You know it."

Alice and I talked as we walked back to the stands.

"Here," Alice started handing food around to Emmett and Jane.

"Thanks, momma," Jane said politely, not commenting on her lack of soda. Her attitude had definitely improved since Jacob and I split two months ago.

"You're welcome," I told her and started eating my nachos.

Forks won that night, because of Edward's 96 yard touchdown. I was waiting with Alice, Emmett and Jane for Edward and Jasper to come out of the changing room so we could go home.

"Ed," Jane yelled as he walked out of the dressing room. Edward picked Jane up and came over to our group.

"So we are having a huge celebration tonight," Edward said, I looked at him, wondering what he meant, Forks was one of the best football teams in Washington.

"Can I come?" Jane asked.

"I'm sure we can let you come, since it's just us, Ang, Ben, Tessa and Lars."

"Edward, what's going on?"

"I've got some really exciting news. I can't wait to tell you, mom even pulled out champagne for tonight's celebration."

"What is going on?" I asked, getting more curious by the second.

"Ed, tell me," Jane whined, Edward whispered in her ear and her smile beamed. "Yay, Eddie. Uncle Emmie, take me," Emmett grabbed at Jane.

"Janie, honey, tell me what's going on," I asked my daughter sweetly as we walked back to the cars.

"No, but it's good!" Jane smiled, giggling as Edward gave her a shoo sign.

"No, fair, tell the kid and leave us in the dark."

"Yea, but Jane's scared of the dark and I can't let my girl stay in the dark for to long."

I was jealous that Edward had just called Jane his girl, I wondered what that meant but I didn't linger on it, because I wanted in on the secret too.

We got to the cars and I belted Jane in the back seat. Jasper, Emmett and Alice got into Emmett's car. They left but Edward lingered at my car, Jane was playing in the back seat, so I shut the door. I turned around and was trapped, Edward had his arms around my body, resting his hands on my car. I didn't feel threatened, I felt safe.

"Bella, what I'm going to tell you will be hard, so I guess if you don't want to come after I tell you what's going on. Bella, I've been accepted to Julliard early, I leave in January."

I really thought I was over Edward, so why did my heart break when he told me he was moving cross country. I tried to smile, but I couldn't, this was the single hardest thing I'd ever heard.

"I understand if you don't want to come over, I thought about postponing, but-"

"It's a great opportunity, I understand," I told him, trying to not cry. It wasn't working, here I was in my junior year, with a three year old daughter, and my best friend was leaving for New York and I was sure I still felt something for him.

"Bella, baby, don't cry," Edward grabbed me in a hug. I held him, I felt warm wetness on my neck, Edward was crying as well.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I really am happy for you," I told him.

"Bella, I didn't tell you just to make you upset, Bella, I don't think I can do it, because I think I love you," Edward said, my heart, I wasn't sure what it was doing, it was racing, but it didn't feel like it had shattered, it felt whole for the first time in a long time, it felt like it was flying.

Slowly, I leaned in a kissed him.

"Edward," I broke the kiss, "I think I might-"

"Momma, potty."

"Duty calls, but we will talk later," Edward said, leaning in to give me another kiss. I walked around the car in a daze.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello, my loyal followers! How are you all this lovely evening? Can you guess why I am in such a chipper, elated mood? (Yes, it also pertains to why I'm using big words.) That's right folks, I am officially done with college, I took my final final of my undergrad life and I'm now a college graduate! Now, on to some very depressing news, I'm moving :( I don't want to, but because of everything going on at the moment, from the tornado to my health concerns, I'm moving back to my home town, so here's the deal, I have no internet at home at the moment and my mom refuses to get any until we get into our new apartment, so that means updates won't be coming often, but stick with me because I won't abandon you or my stories, I plan on getting internet just as soon as I get a job, so only a month or so. But please leave lovely reviews as I will check those on a daily basis from my phone, I love hearing from my fans.

Now, onto a review I received about the Jacob/Bella relationship. I'm going to let all of you in on my thoughts for a few moments so you can maybe understand why that chapter was a bit different from the others. First of all, the dark days are over, you all can breath easy, Jake is gone for the time being, (possible sequel, probably). But I think his and Bella's relationship, which yes, I do call a real relationship, even though Bella thought she was broken and couldn't love (we all know that's wrong though, she does love quiet a few people, and the big one you will find out in the first part of this chapter). Well, she needed to have that relationship with Jacob in order to see the extreme opposite of her true love. This chapter does touch upon Jake/Bella relationship and I hope that you guys understand why Bella felt that she could have a real relationship, because, that's what I wanted her to have, I didn't want Edward to be her first real, long-term relationship, granted they've dated, but it wasn't serious, Bella keep herself at a distance that she didn't with Jacob, because that is how I wanted it to be, plus, Bella really needed to find her way to her true love and I think it was done perfectly, oh and PS, Edward wasn't hurt, that was another review I had, nope, he simple didn't move because that was what he was taught. I hope this answered/helped you guys understand a bit about the Jake/Bella thing.

Also, I'm blogging, www(dot)wrathofthehooker(dot)blogspot(dot)com

* * *

><p>"Rose, I don't know what to do," I told my friend, I'd left Jane with Alice and Emmett and drove the four hours into Seattle just to talk to Rosalie while she was on break. I didn't even go to our Saturday morning breakfast, I really needed to see what I was feeling.<p>

"Bella?" Rosalie asked as I walked into the empty coffee shop in the late afternoon.

"Edward told me that he loves me."

"Oh, god, what do you want? I'll pay." I told her what I wanted and set down. I called Alice to see how Jane was, assuring them that I was fine, I just had something I needed to work out. Rosalie handed me the coffee as I was saying good bye to Jane.

"How do know when you are in love?"

"I've known I was in love with Em since I first meet him, my heart would race, my palms where sweaty when we began talking, we became friends first, I think that's how we've stayed together for all these years. He is my best friend, the person I can tell anything to, if I'm having a bad day, he makes me smile, if we are fighting, he still watches over me. Does Edward make you smile?"

"Always, I think I might love him, but I never knew I had love to give, I mean, I have a daughter, she's my whole life. So, how will I survive when he leaves for New York?"

"Yea, he called last night. Bella, all I'm going to say is that you and Edward have always been an item, even when you where not together, he was watching you. Drove Dana insane. He worried about you each time you skipped classes, when he saw you get on the bike, he was scared, almost called Charlie a few times."

"I wish he had," I muttered.

"If he had, you would have ran, Jane would have been left without a mother," Rosalie told me, rubbing my arm as the bell rang at the door. "I'll be right back." She got up and went to help the costumer.

Charlie had been tiptoeing around me at that time, because of Jane, he didn't want me running away, away from Jane. At that time, if Charlie had found out about my ditching, he would have reached the end of his temper, there would have been words and I would have left, in my anger, I would have ran with Jacob.

My saving grace that day had been Edward, he'd seen me, reminding me of Jane, of the little girl that loved me. He'd seen me, and even then, I wanted to do right by his eyes, I didn't want to ditch on my biggest responsibility.

"You've been thinking," Rosalie said as she came back to the table.

"The day Jacob wanted me to leave with him, some where in my hung over state, I still wanted to do right in Edward's eyes, he's always seen me as a good mother to Jane, but me leaving, well it would have destroyed me in Edward's eyes and I couldn't have that."

"Bella, that's love."

I slumped back in my seat, I knew she was right, I was just dancing around the subject. "I didn't think I was capable of love, Rose."

"We are all capable of love, just remember that."

I smiled. Rosalie and I talked for awhile longer before I began the drive back.

* * *

><p>"Bella, Tessa" Jane's day-care director Misty said. "We want to take the kids to the community center today, to swim, is that okay?"<p>

"That's fine, just put her in a swimmer diaper and it will be good, but I'm really late for a meeting with a teacher at school. Bye"

I darted back out the door, Tessa giving me a weird look, but I didn't want to tell her what I was working on.

"Hi, sorry I'm late, Jane's day care needed to talk to me about something," I said as I walked into the office of Mrs. Montgomery, my junior class counselor.

"Not a problem Bella. So, have you had that talk to your father about what we talked about the other day."

No, I wasn't in counseling, but I was talking with the school counselor because... well, we will get to that in a minute.

"Yes, I told him and we've talked about how we both felt during that time."

"Good, so I looked over your transcripts and what you are proposing has potential. We need to get you signed up for the ACT's that are in a month. Now, have you thought about any schools, I understand you want to go to New York. Have you thought about how this will affect Jane?"

"I've talked to one of the community colleges there, Borough of Manhattan Community College."

"Have you told anybody of your plans?"

"My father, after we had the talk about my ditching, he's okay with me picking up and moving."

"What about Edward? If you don't talk to him, it could make things hard when you show up on his doorstep with Jane. Look, I'll contact BMCC for you and we'll get what you need for admissions, then we'll look at other colleges near Julliard."

I nodded and heard the bell ring, signaling first period.

"Talk to Edward, he needs to know."

* * *

><p>Okay, so I put off talking to Edward about my plans. Halloween came and we where not together, we where really taking to get to understand my fears, but everyday we inched closer to the day Edward left for Julliard.<p>

For Halloween, Emmett and Rosalie drove in and Jane dressed up as a princess, she had this nice pink dress that puffed out at the skirt, and we got her a real crown, Rosalie let us borrow her prom queen crown.

"Mommy, Ed, look at me," Jane squealed in delight, twirling around in her dress, really enjoying the time. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett where still getting ready at the Cullen's, Edward was over here, helping me get Jane ready. Tessa and Micheal would be showing up soon.

"Jane, why don't you go upstairs and grab your trick or treat bag." Jane ran off, having a wonderful time. "Edward," I turned to him, "we need to talk."

"I hate when those words come out of your mouth," he said, grabbing my hand. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Why don't you go first," I told him.

"Well, I'd like to go steady with you, I want to be your boyfriend again."

"I would love that, Edward," I said, he leaned down and kissed me.

"Now, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, you know how I've been having those meetings," he nodded and I continued, "well, it was with Mrs. M, and we've been talking about my chances of graduating-"

"Bella, did your time with Jacob cause a problem with you graduating on time?"

"No, stop interrupting me. I can actually graduate early, I'm all signed up to graduate in May," I told him.

"Bella, that means you'll be able to start college a semester after me," he said.

"Edward, I've been looking into colleges, in New York. Jane and I can't be away from you, it's just not possible. Jane cried when you went for the orientation, she wailed and was worst than when I was with Jacob."

"Bella, I'd love it if you joined me out in New York, why where you scared to tell me."

"We weren't really together, I didn't want it to seem stalker like."

"You and Jane are my family, you could never been a stalker in my eyes, I love you, there I said it, I don't care how you feel, if you feel like you can't love me now, that's fine, but I want you to know, I won't say it again until you are ready."

"Edward, there's something else-" I started but a knocking at the door stopped my talking, I let my head roll back, "not again."

"Knock knock," I heard Tessa just before a prince came running in. Jane and Micheal had decided to collaborate on what they wanted to be, so they where a prince and princess.

"Later," Edward whispered, gripping my hand and helping me to a standing position. He never dropped my hand, we where once again a couple.

"Mike," Jane ran down the stairs as the others piled into my fathers house. Emmett was once again dressed as a pirate, the same costume from her first Halloween. Rosalie and Alice where in their boyfriends football uniforms, Jasper was a security guard. Edward and I had decided not to dress up as I'd be running after Jane most of the night.

"Jane," Michael ran up and hugged Jane. Tessa and I shared a smile, to bad that Jane and I'd be moving after this year.

We where finally able to get out of the house and everybody enjoyed the night. Edward and I even got busted sharing a small kiss by Emmett.

"Whoa..." Emmett yelled as Edward and I shared a slight kiss. I blushed, pulling away. "When did this happen?"

"Tonight," Edward said, never looking away from my eyes. I smiled up at him, he cracked that crooked smile that I loved.

"'Bout damn time," Emmett boomed and went to find Jane, I'm sure he wanted to tell her the great news.


	17. Chapter 17

It was time; my heart was breaking once again. Ever since I was twelve, Edward had been there for me, he'd watched over me, he'd been there for me when nobody else had been, he'd stood by me as I made the attempt to call my mother a month ago, but I found her phone to be disconnected and I had no way to find her. He'd helped with Jane so much, but now, at sixteen, my best friend, my boyfriend, the man I loved, was leaving for New York.

We'd spent the best three months of my life, but the date that he left loomed over us, we had become inseparable, but I wasn't letting him back out of this, he'd dreamed of it for so long.

Jane would have loved the airport, but because we were here saying goodbye to Edward, meant that she was crying, clinging to Edward. I was being the big girl and attempting not to cry. Alice was linked arm in arm with me, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett where standing off to one side, Emmett was taking this better than Jane and I. Esme on the other hand, was sobbing uncontrollable, I wasn't sure who hated this more, Esme or Jane.

"Flight 1232 to JFK is now boarding," I heard from somewhere. I unlinked my arms from Alice and walked over to take a screaming Jane from Edward.

"Hey," Edward was trying to calm Jane down. "I'll be home in a month, I'll call you every day, I promise, and I don't break promises, you know that. Remember I promised you that I'd make mommy stop dating Jacob, she's not dating him anymore, and she's back where she belongs, with me. Why don't you go to Mimi and let your mom and I say good bye."

"I love you, Ed, please come to my birthday party."

"I won't miss it, I love you, too," he said, handing Jane over to his mother who was still sobbing. He gave her a hug, promised he'd call her when he landed. Then he came to me.

"I have to go," he whispered, putting his forehead against mine.

"I know."

"I don't want to."

"I know."

"But I have to."

"I know."

"I love you," he said, bringing his lips down on mine.

"Edward," I muttered as his lips left mine. "I-"

"Last call for flight 1232," the announcer said.

"I'll see you in a month and then we will discuss what you've been trying to tell me for so long."

"Call me when you land?"

"Right after I call mom. Promise you and Jane will fly out for spring break."

"Of course."

Edward gave me on last kiss and then a quick hug and got on the plane. I was sure I cried a little as I went to grab my daughter who was wiping at tears on Esme's face, while attempting to stop her own.

"Its okay, Jane," I said as I put her in my arms. Emmett came over, trying to scare her, but just sent her into more tears. "Thanks," I glared at Emmett, but Jane struggled to get to him, so I handed her over and he had her laughing four hours later as we pulled back into Forks.

School started back up just three days after we sent Edward to New York, Jane still whined for Edward most of the day, but I tried to explain that we'd see him soon. Then he'd call and she'd calm down.

"God, I really miss Edward," Alice told me as we walked to Spanish. "You've been so down."

"I miss him, too, Alice, but he's doing what he's always dreamed."

I'd just gotten my first cell phone not too long ago when it chirped with an incoming text message. I thought I'd silenced the stupid thing earlier today. I opened it and saw a video message from Edward.

"Hi, Bella," it went, showing a picture of Edward. "I just wanted you to see the apartment, I know there are pictures on Facebook, but this is so much better. Miss you," he said then proceeded to show Alice and me 'around' the apartment. "Can't wait to see you next month," Edward smiled at the camera and it clicked off.

"Aw...," Alice said. "Edward misses you."

"Well, I miss him, too," I play pouted, causing us to laugh as we set down for another boring day of Spanish.

I've heard that some of your best days are the ones that are unexpected. Well, what happened today, was completely unexpected, I had no idea what my excitement was about to be thrown into my life for a weekend.

It all started while I was making lunch for Jane and me when my cell phone rang. Edward's name flashed up on the caller ID.

"Hi," I told him.

"I love your voice, did I wake you?"

"No," I laughed, I'd been up for hours and it was Saturday. "You know Jane gets me up at seven on weekends."

"I never understood that; why is it that during school day's she wants to sleep in, but is up hella early on weekends, when it's time to sleep in."

"Just wait until she's fifteen," I laughed. "She'll never come out of bed."

"If there is a boy in there, I'll be bringing the shotgun."

"I'll be right there with you," I said, then realized what he was saying. He still saw us together when Jane was fifteen, or at least we'd still be talking to each other.

"So, I have some bad news," Edward said, his tone sounding sad. My heart dropped, I wondered what was going on. "I won't be home for Valentine's Day."

"Well, thanks for giving me a week heads up so I can figure out the best way to tell her that you won't be home after all."

"I'm sorry, Bella, I really thought I could make it, but I have a test that Monday and-"

"I understand, school has to come first, Edward, it has to come before me and Jane. You have the option of being able to prioritize differently, something I can't do. No matter how much, some days, I could put school before Jane; in the end I wouldn't change a thing. Jane will always come first for me, the school, then my family and friends."

"How did I get so lucky to find you?"

"You saw me for who I really was, a soul that needed fixing, she needed some TLC."

"Are you saying you are no longer broke?"

"I healed the day I-" the doorbell cut me off. I heard Edward chuckle over the phone. "I'll call you later."

"I know what you are trying to say and I won't let you say it over the phone for the first time. Just know that I feel the same way."

"I'll talk to you later, I-" the phone went dead; Edward really must not want me telling him over the phone.

"Momma, the bells ringing," Jane yelled from the front room. I better get out there or she'd be attempting to open it.

"Coming," I yelled, wiping my hands on the hand towel that hung off a handle on a cabinet.

"Momma, who's knocking?" Jane asked, staring at the door.

"I really don't know," I told her. I opened the door and squealed just a tiny bit, my daughter letting out the loudest scream she'd ever had.

"ED!" Jane yelled, running towards him and jumping, somebody who wouldn't have been prepared for it would have missed catching her, but Edward caught her. Jane started babbling to him, but he wasn't looking at my daughter, he was looking at me, his eyes smoldering with love for me. I smiled as he tried to break his gaze from mine to follow what Jane was saying.

"Jane," I said, "why don't you go to your room for a little bit and let Edward and I have some alone time?"

She smiled and nodded, then left the room. I heard her footfalls as she went upstairs; I waited until I heard the door close before talking.

"Hi," I whispered, moving closer to him, smiling up at him.

"Hi," he said, we were now close enough that we were touching, small sparks of electricity where jumping through us, or that's how it felt to me. Edward gave me that crooked smile that I loved so much, before pressing his lips lightly against mine. The kiss became more intense so intense that I had to shove at his chest just a bit, what if Jane had come downstairs and saw this, but then again, this was her biggest dream.

"I've missed you," I said as I pulled my lips from his, going back for one small peck before wrapping my arms around him.

"It's been too damn long," he pulled me as close as he could, we were already chest to chest, but he was still trying to get closer.

"What if Jane comes out?" I asked.

"Then she will be the happiest girl in the world, when I tell her who she is spending the night with, Emmie's in town, I made him come in to babysit so I could get some alone time with you. I do believe you've been trying to tell me something, I thought maybe we could have a romantic dinner here, Charlie's going to the res for the weekend, Jane's with Emmett and mom, it's just you and me."

"Charlie's okay with you staying here?"

"Yes, Charlie trusts you more than you'd ever think, you are a mom after all," Edward said, his eyes lighting up a bit when he said the word mom.

"You think we should get out of the front door?" I asked laughing.

"Nah, let's just let the whole world see how much I love you," he said, bringing his lips to mine once more.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi, guys, you are probably wondering why I'm reposting this chapter, well I'm a tiny bit of a perfectionist and I hated that I didn't have line breaks so I'm going to repost and hope it makes more since and since I'm at McD's and free wifi, I'll get the rest of the chapters ready to post so that hopefully I can just post off my phone. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>I moaned as Edward put another chocolate covered strawberry in my mouth, then bringing his lips to mine to wipe of the excess chocolate.<p>

"God," Edward attempted to say as he mumbled into my lips with his still attached to mine, "I love these things." He nibbled at my lower lip before leaving me, I wanted more.

Not for the first time tonight, was I wondering what it would be like to have sex- make love, with Edward, I was sure it would be nothing like what had happened with Phil. Edward would make it more enjoyable for me, he'd pleasure me and not make me go any farther than I wanted to. That was the thing though, did I want to go all the way with Edward?

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward asked as he laid down on the floor of my father's living room, propping his frame up on his elbow, I continued sitting cross legged on the floor beside him.

"Us, everything, how we are only sixteen and eighteen, live on different sides of the country, yet we share something so deep and special, I've always tried to be somebody that my mother wasn't, I don't want to be a whore, but I had a kid at twelve, I wasn't even a teenager yet, that's what the world see's me as."

"Bella, you are in no way a whore, trust me, what Phil did to you, it was wrong, but you've made the best of a horrid situation, you've done a great job raising Janie, granted, in hindsight, we should have made her fear Emmett just a bit more, but that's what I love about you, I love how you've taken this horrid situation and shouldered it, making it into something beautiful."

"Edward," I said, time for the truth, something I'd been trying to tell him for weeks, something I'd been denying myself for months, maybe even years, three words that would change my life, but for the first time, these three words would change it in a great way. I turned my face towards him and took a deep breath, "I've always been scared to get close to anybody here, but you and your family inserted themselves so neatly that I couldn't help but become your best friend, the girl you learned to love in more than just a sisterly way, you love my daughter, for who she is. Most men would run away from her, from me, make me choose between her and him, it would be no contest on who would win that, you've watched silently as I dated those jerks, you waited for me. You where and will always be the perfect guy for me, when you are gone, my heart hurts, when you are near, I get sweaty palms, you've accepted me, baggage and all, Edward, I love you."

I didn't say any more, his lips where on mine almost before I got the words out, but I'd gotten them out, I'd finally told the man who loved me that I loved him as well. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lowered my body to a laying position on the floor, he started kissing my neck, while my fingers worked at his button down shirt.

I loved the feel of his lips on my neck, we'd never gone that far before, I'd always froze up or pushed away when we got to close to dangerous territory, because I was scare or because Jane was here, but tonight, I wasn't scared, Jane was with Emmett, I was with the man I loved, who loved me.

"Bella, tell me if you want me to stop," Edward managed to say, but I shook my head, I wasn't ready for him to leave my body, I never wanted his lips off my body. Edward left my body but stood up, his button down shirt open, I marveled at his sculpted six-pack.

Edward carefully picked me up, I wrapped my arms around him and we went to the bed room. He laid me gently on the bed and began to tug my pants off, I lifted my butt to help him, I felt his eyes lingering on where my panties, black and lace, resided.

"You dressed up for me," Edward said, a twinkle in his eyes. I didn't say a word, I waited for him to find the matching bra that was up higher.

I set up on my elbows and attempted to remove my shirt, but I couldn't while situated on my elbows, Edward helped, he grabbed the shirt and jerked it off me, I lost my balance on my elbows and fell back as he finished getting the shirt off.

"So, gorgeous," he said, his eyes traveling the length of my body, but to me he was still a little under dress, I set up and slipped his shirt off, he got the idea and helped, removing his belt and his pants following until he was in his boxers only.

"I'm going to have to ditto that previous statement," I whispered, pulling his lips back towards mine.

* * *

><p>My phone was ringing, I looked at the clock, we'd only been out for about thirty minutes, we hadn't even made love yet, but what we'd just done was amazing to say the least. I saw that it was only nine that evening, and I worried about who could be calling. I wished for the phone to stop ringing, but it wouldn't, I rolled off to one side and grabbed it. It was Esme.<p>

"Esme, what's wrong," I asked, switching into panic mode. She'd known that tonight was just Edward and I time.

"Bella, you need to get to the hospital, there was a car accident."

The phone fell from my hand, as soon as it hit the floor, it snapped shut, but I didn't notice it because I was already rushing around the room.

"Edward," I said, putting clothes on. "Edward, wake up."

"What," he said groggily.

"Esme just called, there's been an accident."

That woke him up and he was putting on his clothes, leaving his shirt un-buttoned and pulling me out the door while I was still getting dressed, I zipped my pants up and slid the shirt over my head, just as we made it to the door, I barely remembered to lock the house as we ran out.

We jumped into his truck and I don't think any speed limit law was obeyed that night. We made it to the hospital in record time.

Rosalie and Alice where sitting in the waiting room, Jasper was sitting between them, one arm thrown around each of them.

"Bella," Esme said, coming over.

"Jane?" I asked, panic lacing my voice, Edward put a hand on the small of my back.

"She's awake, Emmett and her where driving to get ice cream, you know she's got Emmett wrapped around her fingers, drunk driver swerved into his lane, but he missed them by flinging the car on to the other side, his passenger's side got the damage, Jane's got a broken arm, Emmett broke his leg, but they are both fine, the other driver's fine as well."

"Can I see her?"

Esme nodded and motioned for a nurse. She introduced me, and I was lead by myself to a white room, where Jane laid on the bed, her arm in a purple cast, she was laughing at something on television. She looked up when she heard me come in.

"Mommy," she smiled at me before turning her attention back to the television. I pulled up a chair, waiting for my baby girl to talk. The show ended and she turned towards me.

"How you feeling, baby?"

"Fine, Uncle Emmie?" Worry crossed her face as she asked. I smiled.

"Fine, he broke his leg. Did pop-pop fix your arm?"

Before she could answer, I heard a howl of pain from another area of the ER. I knew it belonged to Emmett, I worried over him, but willed it not to show on my face.

"Baby, did pop-pop fix your arm?" I asked again, I could see Jane was near tears, she'd known who'd screamed in pain.

She nodded and I started flipping through channels for a new show. Finally settling for a cartoon, she settled back in and I held her hand.

"Mommy, check on Uncle Emmie, he sick."

I nodded and left the room, not wanting to, but I needed to reassure my daughter that Emmett was fine. I glanced around, looking for Carlisle, I spotted him coming out from a curtained room, I could hear Emmett and his mother talking. Pain laced Emmett's voice.

"Bella, good, I wanted to speak to you."

"She's fine, right, Esme said she was awake when I walked in."

"Charlie had to okay the EMT's to give her some pain medicine that let her sleep while we fixed her arm. Her arm was broken in three places, we had to put some of the bone back in the body, once we got that fixed, we let her come around and choose what color she wanted. Emmett as I'm sure you just heard, refused pain medicine as we had to fix his leg, I had to over ride some of his authority and give him something for the pain. He thinks this is all his fault."

"It isn't, though, he couldn't help that somebody was drunk and driving."

"I'm going to check on Jane, I'm going to release her shortly, so I'd suggest you and Edward head back to the house with her, or you are more than allowed to come to our place, it's up to you."

I smiled as I walked to the curtain that covered Emmett and his broken leg.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," Emmett said, tears where running down his face. I did the only thing I could think of, I smacked him.

"That is for thinking you did anything wrong, suck it up and get your cast on so you can go tell my daughter that everything is fine. She is worried sick about you, and you are sitting here, refusing medicine and crying," I said, not mad at him, but just needing him to realize that he'd done nothing wrong, but at the same time it was nice to know that even Emmett cried, making him just as human as the next person.

Emmett looked at the floor and I turned and walked out, running into Edward.

"That smack was just heard round the world. Good job," he said, putting his arm around me and leading me back to Jane's cubical, she was watching her cartoon's still.

"Ed," she acknowledged him, her eyes never leaving the television. Carlisle was checking her vitals, then pulled me out when he was done.

"Just sign the release forms and she's free to go," he told me and went off to another patent, I heard the metallic clicks of crutches, I looked to find Emmett hobbling his way towards me.

"Hey, kiddo," he said as I pulled the curtain back for him.

"Uncle Emmie," Jane said, finally looking towards the curtains.

"I love that color, they wouldn't let me have anything but white," Emmett pouted. Jane smiled before returning to her show.

"Janie, you about ready to go home?" I asked, she nodded and I went to sign the papers.

* * *

><p>"Mommy," Jane cried from her bed room, I woke with a start and raced in there, hoping that her arm still wasn't bothering her. I scooped her up in a hug as soon as I got to the room and saw her crying. A clap of thunder shook the house.<p>

"Baby, what's wrong."

"I'm scared," she said, shaking in my arms. Then I remembered, while I'd been flying high with Edward, the night of the accident, Emmett and Jane had been going to get ice cream in a thunderstorm, causing Jane to have nightmare's each time it stormed.

"Shh..." I told her, soothing her, before picking her up and moving her to my room that had a queen size bed. I wondered if Emmett was being affected by storms the same way as Jane was, I'd ask him tomorrow.

I started to fall back to sleep, just as another clap of thunder caused the house to shake. Jane whimpered and I realized we wouldn't be sleeping much tonight. I looked at the clock on my nightstand, three am, I grabbed my phone and dialed the number I knew by heart.

"Hello?" The velvet voice asked as he picked up the phone.

"Storm," I answered, the great thing about three hour time difference between Edward and I was that if Jane woke in fear any time before three, there was a good chance Edward was still awake and could talk to me until she fell back to sleep.

"I'm sorry, it's raining here as well," Edward said. "Not storming though, how is she?"

"Shaking and scared," I told him.

"Mommy, Ed?" Jane asked and I handed the phone off to her. He'd get her to sleep shortly. He'd tell her a bed time story or would hum her a lullaby.

Sure enough, about three minutes after I'd handed the phone over, it started to slip from her grasp, I grabbed it and brought it back to my ear.

"I hate storms, Edward."

"It will get better, I promise, it's only been two weeks since the accident. I miss you."

"I miss you too, I just wish you where here to sooth both of us."

"Me too, baby. So what are you doing?"

"Thinking about you and how I wish it wasn't storming and Jane was in her own bed and you where here, in my bed, with Charlie at the station," I hinted, okay, so we'd been practicing phone sex for the last few weeks, we had to be prepared for when the real thing happened.

"Can you get Jane moved back to her room?"

"No, but I could go to the bathroom and attempt to get off there, but it would have to be fast."

"I can't do fast tonight," he growled, I'd awoken the sleeping beast within him.

"Well, than I guess it's my turn to make you orgasm over the phone, but it will be one sided," I tried to make my voice a bit more seductive.

I checked to see how out of it Jane was, dead to the world, her blond curls formed a halo around her head, but what I was doing tonight, wouldn't make me an angel.

"I really want to put my hot mouth on you, kiss you everywhere I possible could, including," I let his imagination take over, it worked because he moaned. "I'd take my sweet time as I deep throat you, up and down, repeatedly," I heard something in the background and knew that Edward was pumping himself.

Then I was rewarded with "fuck, Bella," I almost cried out in pleasure and I wasn't even getting any.

"Well, that just made me a bit wet," I told him, "then you'd cum for me, I'd suck your cock dry, then I'd start all over again with a different area of my body. Did you cum for me, baby?"

"Oh, shit, best phone orgasm ever, not as great as the real thing but it was amazing."

What I didn't tell him was that I don't think I could ever do this to him in person, I'd freeze up, it had been Phil's thing to make me do when I was so young. It's been four years and I still was scared to give my boyfriend head.

"Bella," Edward said, he must have noticed my silence. "You okay?"

"Fine, just thinking about how your big, juicy cock would feel inside me, how I'd be tight for you and scream as you plunged into me, each time a little further, I'd let some very dirty words, like fuck and shit, would fall out of my mouth."

"Um... baby say 'fuck me, Edward'," he groaned and I knew he was back to pumping himself, this time with a toy he'd bought not to long ago. He'd told me all about this toy, how it stimulated a vagina, not as great as the real thing, but it'd do, he'd even named it Bella.

"Fuck me, Edward," I groaned, looking quickly at my daughter to make sure she was still sound asleep, which she was, she didn't know anything about what was going on. "Edward, just ram it in and fuck me already."

"Holy shit and all thing seductive, that was amazing," he grunted. I let my imagination go for a few seconds and I saw him in the apartment that he shared all by himself, pumping himself wherever the hell he'd been when I'd called. I could hear him panting over the phone line and suddenly hoped that Charlie hadn't tapped my phone. "That was amazing, I'm sorry you didn't get to enjoy it though."

"Trust me, I enjoyed it immensely, now, tell me why I can't just us a dildo to take my virginity?"

Edward and I had talked, even though, I'd clearly lost my virginity, I knew that it hadn't been the way most women lost their virginity's, so we'd come to the agreement that I was still a virgin, but I was starting to get scared about losing it to another person, I'd asked him if I could just do it myself, but he'd refused.

"Because it's gonna belong to me, plus, it might hurt the first time," he said, we'd went through various scenario's trying to decide if our first time would hurt me, I'd seen Edward's little buddy and knew that something that big, crammed into me would hurt weather he did it gentle or rough, he argued that since I'd had a kid, I'd already stretched enough that it would be fine, but then I went into how that had been almost four years ago. Then he'd said something along the line's of wanting me to be tight over loosey goosey, I'd cracked up laughing and that had been the end of the conversation. The next night, I'd started doing vagina tightening exercises.

"We don't know that, but I need to get off, we do have classes in the morning."

"Hey, it's only twelve thirty here," Edward said, laughing into the phone.

"But it's three thirty here, thanks for getting my daughter to sleep."

"I'll see you in four weeks," Edward said, "I love you."

"Four weeks, I'm holding you to that," four weeks was when Jane would get her cast off. Something I was ready for, she'd hit me on accident the other morning, and that sucker hurt. "Love you, too," I yawned as I hung up the phone, then fell asleep to dreams of Edward.


	19. Chapter 19

"Eddie," Jane yelled as she bounded out of Emmett's arms, he'd come to the airport to see Jane, and jumped into his arms. It's been four weeks and tomorrow Jane would be getting that dreaded cast off.

Jane and I had been playing yesterday, we were on the couch and I was tickling her, when her hand flew up and got me in the eye, I now had my first black eye, Jane had went into a tear feast, it had taken me three hours to get her calm down, I promised her that it was an accident and she hadn't meant to do it. I'd even had to have Carlisle come over to check me over before she'd calm down. It had been pretty funny, then I made her call Emmett and the others to tell them what she'd done, she'd been laughing about it by the end of the night. Edward had been the only on of my friends to worry over me.

"Mommy," Jane ran back to me, dragging me to Edward, who was all smiles, even his eyes where smiling. I smiled up at him before wrapping him in a hug, he squeezed me back, but keep the PDA to a minimal, we where trying to be good since Jane was there. "Kiss him, mommy."

My eyes shot open, had I just heard that come out of my daughter's mouth. "Emmett," I yelled at him, his own eyes widening before he bolted towards me, grabbed Jane and took off in a sprint in another direction. His own cast had come off a week or so ago, I still wasn't sure how he was running that fast.

"I want a little sister!" Jane yelled from Emmett's arms. I wanted to chase after them, but Edward had grabbed my arm and was turning me around. His lips crashing down on mine, oh I let my adopted brother run off with my daughter, I was content and happy.

"Hi," he whispered after breaking the kiss, placing his forehead against mine, being careful not to hurt my eye. "That must have been some bar fight to get that shiner."

"She was one tough three year old biker," I laughed, giving him another peck but grimacing when my eye hurt.

"I love you," he whispered. "I can't wait for you to come to New York."

"I'm ready, and we might have a minor problem."

"Please tell me you are still coming," panic laced his voice, I grabbed his hand and started walking towards Emmett who was sitting and playing with a doll with Jane. I wondered where that had come from.

"We are still coming, that, baby, is a done deal, once I tell Jane. But you know when graduation is, right? We graduate a month before everybody is out for summer."

"It's May, oh, no, Jane's birthday, it's on Jane's birthday."

I nodded, watching my daughter some twenty feet away. "We'll just have to have her party the day before."

"Oh, remind me that I need to talk to you tonight about something," Edward said suddenly. I gave him a look but he shook his head. "After Jane's asleep."

We grabbed Edward's luggage and went to my car, loading his stuff in the trunk, while he settled Jane in.

We got back on the road and Jane drifted off to sleep shortly after we'd hit the highway after grabbing a bit to eat with Emmett and Rosalie, who hadn't been at the airport as she was working, but had gotten off to come see us. Edward held my hand for most of the drive.

* * *

><p>Four long hours later, I was yawning as we pulled into my father's driveway, Edward was crashing here tonight, since Charlie had called and told me that he'd been called in, telling me that Edward could sleep on the couch, and that better be where he found Edward in the morning. Charlie knew me so well.<p>

Edward carried a still asleep Jane into the house and laid her on the bed before coming to get his luggage and wheeling it inside, setting it in my room.

"I have something for you," Edward said, kneeling down to unzip his luggage and pulled out a pink bag. "Finest chocolate in all of New York, I've been told."

He broke me off a piece and I opened my mouth and was rewarded with the most sinfully delicious chocolate I'd ever tasted. I moaned, "amazing."

"Well, I brought you a lot so you don't miss it."

I set down on the bed, the chocolate still sweet in my mouth.

"So when are you going to tell Jane?"

"About the move, I don't know, I've been putting it off because I'm not sure how she'll react, I'm sure she'll be fine, but still, it's going to be a lot for a four year old to deal with."

"We should tell her, together, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm eighteen now, I've spoke to my parents about this, and I want to adopt Jane."

"You do," I asked, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Don't cry, Bell, don't cry, forget I brought it up."

"They are tears of joy, Edward, she's been right all along, every time she called you daddy, she's always known you where her father, in every way but blood."

"So, your okay with this?"

"Yes," I said, leaning in to kiss him, "I think that was determined four years ago."

"So, shall we go wake her up and tell her about the move?"

"No, I want you all to myself," I told him, moving to kiss him, but remembering that we couldn't do anything, since I wasn't sure when my father would be home.

* * *

><p>That's how my father found us the next morning, curled up together, fully dressed, sighing in our sleep. He, thankfully accepted that Edward and I where together in the bed and didn't make a fuss about it, but I did hear the camera snap as I realized he was taking a picture of us, with Jane passed out between us, she'd came in around three to curl up with me, only to find Edward and I really close and in her groggy state, almost pushed him off the bed until we'd re-situated and fallen back to sleep.<p>

I groaned but got up, Jane still passed out next to Edward who was watching me, but I shook my head, silently telling him to go back to sleep.

I grabbed my clothes for the day and went to take a quick shower before making breakfast for Jane and my family.

I found my father at the stove already as I walked into the kitchen, he was frying bacon, which made my mouth water.

"Are you being careful?" Charlie asked as I grabbed a piece of bacon out of the pan, plopping it down on the plate, wiping the grease off.

"Dad, we haven't gotten that far yet, but when we do, we will be careful, I promise."

"You and Edward are moving so fast, you're moving in with him in just five months, speak with Carlisle about birth control, please."

"I will, I should have done that sooner, but this hasn't been an issue. Jane asked for a sister yesterday at the airport, she might be ready, but I'm not."

"Don't wait to long, though," Charlie muttered. I choked on the bacon as Charlie thumped me on the back. "That's what you get for taking my bacon."

I grabbed what was done and took it up to my boyfriend and daughter, he was still awake and Jane was mumbling in her sleep. As soon as the smell filter through the room she woke up.

"Good morning," I told them, Edward smiled as my- our- daughter wiped the sleepies out of her eyes.

"Morning, mommy," Jane said, yawning. She set up as I set the plate on the bed and set down on the other side of Jane.

"So, you ready to get the cast off?" Edward asked. Jane nodded her head, shot a quick look at me and went back to eating.

"Janie, don't feel bad about my eye," I told her, "Pop-pop said I was fine, you have to believe him."

She nodded, tears in her eyes. I handed her a piece of bacon, which she took and popped the whole thing in her mouth.

"Chew," I told her.

"I want this off," Jane said, finally answered Edward's question. "Will you do it?"

"I can't, sorry, but pop-pop can."

Two hours later, Carlisle was standing over Jane with a saw, Jane was clutching me, trying to hide her face in my chest, Edward stood behind her, holding her like a father would.

Then minutes later, it was off, I felt like I could have passed out, Jane was frantic, a crying hysteric girl, she was hugging me so hard, but my fear that she wouldn't be okay was what was making me feel faint.

"Baby," I told the hysterical girl, "it's over, look pop-pop doesn't even have the saw."

"Janie," Carlisle said, "do you want to keep the cast?"

Jane nodded slowly, as Carlisle handed the purple cast to her, she let go of me and clutched the cast, slowly calming down. I picked her up and we left.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Edward had to leave, the next time Jane and I would see him, we'd be reunited in New York City. By the third day, I was ready to pack up and leave to get closer to Edward. Jane had already packed for the week long trip that was still a month away, she was so excited to finally get to see New York and see where Edward spent his time away from home.<p>

Edward was excited for us to be there, he'd already offered to take classes off, but I'd argued that he had to go. Reluctantly, he'd agreed, but said that he'd be taking Jane with him one day so I could have a spa day.

"You know," I looked at Tessa who was standing next to me. "Alice has the kids all day, we get the whole day off."

"Thinking about playing a little hokey?"

"You know me, actually, I was thinking about doing some homework and getting things packed for the move. Maybe I'd take Jane to the rink tonight, you think Mike would like to come?"

"Sure, he'd like that."

We agreed on details, I was glad that it was Friday night, meaning if I wore Jane down tonight, I'd be able to called Edward and have phone sex with him, but only after Jane was asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Wow, I can't believe that this story just turned into at a twenty-three chapter story and I've gotten a great response. I guess we are coming to the end, but there is still a lot of drama coming. So, as always, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You should start sending stuff out here," Edward said after I laid down, Jane had ended up spending the night with Mike at Tessa's new apartment here in Forks.<p>

"I should, but what if Jane starts to realize something."

"We need to tell her."

He was right, I had to tell Jane about the move, but there just wasn't a great time.

"So," Edward said. " I got Jane's bed. It will be ready for when you fly out here."

"That's good, maybe having a bed there will make the move ten times easier."

"Bella, this move isn't going to be easy on her, or you. You are moving away from Tessa and Mike, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, they are all going to be three thousand miles from here."

"Edward we are going to be a family, the adoption process is almost done, by May you will be Jane's dad for real. I have to leave my friends to be with the person I love, they understand."

Not that I'm mentioning that they where all making the move that way as well, granted it would be at different times, Mike and Tessa where moving around August, Alice and Jasper where waiting until a year from August, when she hoped to start NYU, then after Emmett and Rosalie graduated from college, they where making the move so Emmett could try out for the Giants. I'd let them surprise Edward at their own pace.

"So, is Jane asleep?"

"I don't know, Tessa and I took Jane and Mike skating and then she ended up at Tessa's at the night, Charlie got called in, I'm so lonely," I pouted.

"Don't start with me. I want to be there so bad."

"You know I'd have my wicked ways with you," I hinted.

"Tell me that you are naked."

"Maybe," I said, booting up my new laptop, Charlie had gotten it for me as a surprise, it included a web cam. I knew from Emmett that Edward had a web cam on his computer. I started up Skype and waited.

"You little minx," Edward said, he'd seen the window pop up asking for a video conference.

"You love me," I said.

"That I do, that I do," Edward said, hanging up the phone and talking to me in person. There was nothing but love in his face as he said that. "Holy shit, Bella, what are you wearing?"

I'd dressed up for tonights surprise. Alice, Tessa and I had went out shopping for sexy night gown. I'd gotten a blue barely there nighty. Tessa said that the curves of my breast really popped out, the length barely covered my butt.

"Something for you, but if you don't like it, I'll just put on some other clothes."

"No, I want that off you, I really want to rip it off you."

"I actually like this, but for my overly dressed boyfriend," I hinted, "I might take it off, if you undress."

The clothes started flying on his side of the chat until he was completely naked, and stroking his enlarged dick. I got really wet.

I moaned and started removing the strap from my nighty, slowly revealing my breast, which I started kneading, causing me to moan very loud. I was very glad that my father wasn't home. I licked a finger and rubbed it over the nipple, blowing on it, it perked right up.

"Oh, god, Edward," I moaned as I rubbed and kneaded my breast.

"Bella," I heard as Edward pumped himself. "Shit."

I knew that Edward had come. He always come first when we where having phone sex, then he'd slow it down and try to help me come.

"Think of me as being there," Edward said. I slipped the nighty and matching panties off, I needed some relief down there. I laid back, closed my eyes and let his voice guide me to my own release, I slowly rubbed my clit.

_"__Bella,__" __he__ said,__I __looked __around __to__ find __Edward__ climbing __through __my __window, __a __crooked __smile__ on __his __face._

_ "Hi, baby," I said, still rubbing myself, but my hand was moved while his hand replaced it._

_ "God, Bella, you are so gorgeous. Baby, slip a finger in you."_

_ A finger slipped into me, my hips bucked up as I heard a soft moan from the room. There was a feeling in the pit of my stomach. _

_ "Oh, shit," I screamed as I came on our hands._

"Lick it clean, baby," Edward said over the speakers. I brought my hand to my mouth and licked it clean, my eyes opening, staring into Edward's lust filled one's.

"Soon," I promised. "We'll really have to be joined."

"Very soon, my hand's getting tired," he smiled.

We talked for awhile longer before I fell asleep. That night I dreamed of Edward and how we'd soon be together in ever way possible.

* * *

><p>"Are you scared?" Emmett ask Jane as we where waiting to board the plane. Jane was watching our plane taxi into the tarmac. She looked up at Emmett and nodded, hugging him.<p>

"Miss you, Uncka Emmie."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and smiled at her as she came back to me. We boarded the plane shortly after that, Jane set on the seat by the window and wave out it to, whom I hoped was watching and would later say he saw her waving, her uncle Emmett.

I sighed as I pulled out her coloring book, this wasn't my favorite thing to do, that's why I'd be driving out there when we went out to New York next time. I handed the coloring book over and put my ear buds in, Jane and I had talked about this, if something went wrong she was to get my attention as I was a nervous flier and needed something to keep me calm. Though, I didn't dare fall asleep during the multi-hour long flight. By the time we landed at the airport in New York, my nerves were shot, but Jane had watched out the window the entire time.

I looked around as we de-boarded the plane, looking for the familiar mop of bronze colored hair. Jane was tugging at me, she'd found Edward before I did, she pulled me towards him, my eyes lit as I found him. He was pushing people out of the way as he ran towards us, getting to me and scooping me up in a hug, swinging me around, Jane was giggling. He planted a kiss on my lips before setting me down.

Jane reached up for him as I was released. Edward swung Jane up and gave her a kiss and a hug.

"Welcome to New York," Edwards said, putting his arm around my waist and holding Jane in his other arm, I could almost feel the stares of people around us, they where all thinking: the perfect family.


	21. Chapter 21

Okay, guys, we're leaving Forks, for NYC! So, things change here, to cement Edward, Bella and Jane's life, just a head up.

* * *

><p>The apartment was modest, some of Edward's personal furniture from Forks had been shipped here, his leather sofa from his room was sitting in the living room, he had a new flat screen television gracing his beige colored wall. Edward wheeled my luggage in, Jane had hers, I had our carry on bags in my hands.<p>

"Just set it down on the couch."

I did as Edward said, still looking around the room. Pictures where all over, one's of Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, some of them were all together, some where solo pictures. You could tell that he had a daughter, Jane's pictures where everywhere, some of her, some she'd drawn and we'd sent to him. I had to smile at his life laid out in those pictures, but I had to wonder where the pictures of us where. I only popped up in a few pictures on the wall, with my friends, ranging from when I'd meet them to the most recent time we'd been home.

"Eddie," Jane yelled, I jumped out of my thoughts and looked around franticly, not finding my daughter anywhere, I raced through the house trying to find her, finally stopping at what looked like a girls room, the walls where a soft pink, matching the bed set, on a full size bed. Jane was looking at the bed in wonder.

_Guess __Edward__ showed__ her, __her __room,_I thought to myself.

"I love it," Jane finally spoke, I watched him take her around the room, he hadn't left anything out, she had a desk for when she started school, her dresser would soon be filled with her clothes. Edward had bought her some new toys as well, when she saw them, she ran to the toy chest and pulled everything out.

"You'll be cleaning this room, later," I warned, but she didn't care. Edward was glancing at me, he was ready for me to tell Jane about the move, but I faltered, is she was upset, she wouldn't talk to me the entire trip, or she'd love it, she could go both ways, or maybe I was just scared of the future.

Scared that my life was getting out of my hands, scared that I was moving in with the love of my life, but it wasn't that that scared me, it was the unknown, how Jane would change when we moved here, how would it affect our relationship. I knew it was time, Jane needed to know.

"Janie," I told her, going to set on her bed, Edward set behind me. "Come here, honey."

Jane walked over to the bed and set down, smiling up at me.

"Do you like it here?" Edward asked.

She nodded.

"Would you like to live here?" I asked, she nodded again. "Jane, I was accepted to a college out here, honey, we are moving out here."

Jane blinked once, twice, three times before launching herself at me, I grabbed her, trying to steady myself before I took a tumble off the bed.

"Really?" Jane asked, Edward nodded.

"This is all yours, or at least until your mother finishes college and we chose where we go after college, but by then, you'll be in fifth grade and about ten years old."

Edward said what, my daughter would be how old by the time that I graduated college, that was giving me an extra year, but still, ten years. My breathing picked up, I could see Jane getting worried as she crawled off me, I stood up in my haze and walked out of the room, finding a wall away from the room.

I slid down the wall and brought my knee's up to my chest. Laying my head down, I sensed Edward sit down beside me. Tears where falling down my face and I knew that I was having a panic attack.

"She's playing," Edward whispered, wrapping his arms around me. "She was really excited, but said she didn't mind living in Forks if it's what made you happy."

"She'll be nine, maybe ten by the time I graduate from college, I'll be twenty two when she is ten. I'm not scared of the move, it's what I want more than anything, it's her, growing up, that scares me. She's been my little girl, but she's growing up, I've watched her grow and expand as a little girl, she told me the other day that Mike kissed her, my baby girl had her first kiss at four," I laughed, tears still streaming down my face. "Her father is-"

"Is in this room, I got the word today, the adoption went through, she's mine, Phil's name will no longer be on her birth certificate. Bella," Edward said, kissing my forehead, "she is going to grow up, but not with a rapist as her father, me, Bella, I'm her father and I swear to you, sweetheart, that I will help you in every way possible. Bella, I love you and I love our daughter. She will grow up to be an amazing young lady, she will be just like you in every way."

"I hope that she's a musician, it's the one thing I can't do," I told him, the tears no longer falling, I was smiling at my baby's daddy, oh, how sweet that sounded on my tongue.

"I'll make sure that she does, we'll start piano over the summer," he looked in my eyes, giving me a kiss on the lips. "So, I have a babysitter set up for Jane tomorrow night."

"I love you," was all I could say as I kissed him, thankful that I had brought the same nighty as our web cam chat some weeks prior. Edward would be with me every step of my life from here on out, even if we ended up apart, we where now and forever together, a common link connecting us, our daughter.

* * *

><p>I lit the final candle on the table, adjusted my nighty under my new New York hoodie and jeans and grabbed the take out from the oven where it had been keeping warm. Edward came in from taking Jane to his friend, Zoe's apartment across the hall. His arms wrapped around my waist as I finished dishing out the food.<p>

"Smells good," he said, nuzzling my neck with his noses, placing kisses where he could, causing my heart to speed up.

"Are you going to be mad if something happens?"

"No, we'll just take a step back and go from there, don't you worry your cute little ass off. It will happen when it happens, I promised never to hurt you, and that holds true today."

I smiled as we set down to eat, talking about everything possible. Then it was time to take this to the bed room, it was a planned thing, since my fears would take over if it was spontaneous. So Edward had taken to planning the perfect night for our first time, I just hoped that I didn't choke in the final moments.

"Bells, we don't have to do this, if you are having second thoughts."

"Edward, I want this, I really do," I kissed him as we laid back on Edward's king size bed. I let my hands ghost down to his pants where I could already feel his hardening member, this I was use to, we'd already done the foreplay before, always stopping before the main show.

His hands worked the hoodie over my head, to reveal the nighty, which he growled at before it went off over my head, my jeans still in place, but his hands where working my breast, causing me to moan.

My legs where doing a thing of their own, they where rubbing together for the much needed friction that I was yearning for. Edward glanced in my eyes as his hands left my breast, causing me to miss the touch. Surprisingly, Edward got off the bed, removing his clothes but grabbing something from his dresser, a condom I figured. I was so far wrong.

"Bella, before we take this step, I've got something to ask you, I want you to be my wife, to bear any more children that we might be blessed with, but first and foremost, I want the three of us to be a family, will you marry me?"

I felt like Jane when she'd first heard about the move, I had to blink a few times, I had not seen this coming at all, but I knew my answer in a heart beat. "Yes."

One simple word and his lips came crashing down on mine, the ring lay forgotten on the nightstand where he'd set it.

He slid my pants down and his hands ran up and down my slit, in the back of my mind, I thought that no guy had ever been this gentle.

"Don't think," Edward told me, he could sense that I was starting to slip in my memories. I kissed him to let him know that I was fine and he continued with his exploration, causing me to go higher and higher until I was in the clouds, coming down from a great high.

I was panting and totally relaxed, snuggling against Edward, when I realized that we'd actually be getting farther than this and I couldn't wait.

"I have another question," Edward said, looking at me, "are you on the pill?"

I shook my head no.

"Do I need to grab a condom?"

I knew what he was doing, he was asking if I was ready for another child, I knew Jane was ready, I knew that if I didn't get pregnant in the next year or so, Jane would be getting to old for a new sibling, granted I was still at great child bearing years. I wanted kids with my fiancee, I was ready for them, I'd done pretty damn good with Jane and felt confident that I could do well with another, plus this time, my support system was bigger, I had my fiancee and his family, plus my father.

Edward was waiting for an answer, but he knew that this hesitation wasn't a bad thing, I was just simply weighing the pro's and con's in my head.

"No," I whispered, the pro's outnumbered the con's quite a bit.

Edward got into position, I locked my memories away, they wouldn't ruin tonight, I took a deep breath, Edward hovering over me as I let my memories lock up, deep where nobody could ever fuck with them. I simply nodded.

"Like a band-aid," he muttered, we'd figured quick would be easier, we had no way to know how this would feel for me, I hadn't had sex in four years, I sucked in a deep breath and he plunged in as I cried out in pain, the air exhaled out of me as he did.

Edward stilled while I got use to his size and started shifting on my own, getting to know his body. I was sure this was excruciating for Edward, being inside me, fighting his primal instincts to rock back and forth, teasing me, tormenting me with his almost pull outs then thrusting back in at the last possible second, but he was being the best fiancee in the world at that second. He simply let me do what I needed to do, something Phil had never done.

_Don't __think __about __it,_ I thought, locking those memories deep inside me once more.

"Do it," I whispered to Edward, who started the thrusting, slowly at first, then speeding up, our skin slapping together, his hungry lips on my neck, marking me as his.

"Oh, fuck," I cried out, I knew what words would turn him on. My breathing increased as I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach, I was about to explode and sure enough, I did, just moments after we'd started, but Edward followed my lead and his seed exploded in me and I felt that maybe we'd just created a little one.

We laid connected for awhile, he'd rolled us over so that I was laying on top of him, our breathing coming down from our highs, slowing becoming normal.

"That was amazing," Edward muttered into my hair, I looked up at him and realized that was his first time as well. "I love you."

I fell asleep shortly after that.


	22. Chapter 22

Well, guys, this is the second to last chapter, we are still in NYC for awhile, but then it's back to Forks, for prom, grad and well, something else. I've posted a new multi-chapter story that if you've enjoyed Teen Mom, I believe you will enjoy My Brother's Best Friend. So, please read and review, on both stories!

Summary of My Brother's Best Friend: High school student Bella Swan had a one night stand and then left for Forks, six months later she is expecting their child and he's her new music teacher. Will love bloom between student and teacher? But who's the teacher and who's the student?

* * *

><p>The week passed, I did what I needed for college, getting enrolled in my classes, Jane had accompanied me, she enjoyed seeing where I'd be going to school next year, then we hit the elementary school she'd be attending, that she didn't like as much. She whined that Mike should be with her, but I couldn't tell her that he would, it wouldn't be good if something did happen and they couldn't come.<p>

Edward and I had fun as well the rest of the week, I was sure by the end of the week that we'd created a new life. Of course we had to have a wedding before I got to big. So we planned it for the weekend after graduation. We'd told Alice over Skype that she could plan the thing, just make sure it was on the day we choose.

Then it was time to go home, Jane cried as we got on the plane, but Edward promised he'd be home shortly after finals the first week in May. Only eight weeks, he'd promised then we'd boarded, Jane waving to him.

"So they all live happily ever after," I told Jane as I got her settled into bed the day before school started back up. I'd be dropping her off at the day care early in the morning then back to school for the last few weeks of classes in my high school life.

Time seemed to speed up once I got back, Alice and Tessa demanded to know everything about the trip, why the rushed wedding, I told them that we wanted to be a family when we announced the adoption of Jane Charley soon-to-be Cullen Swan. They figured I was preggers and my blush confirmed that thought, sending them into more wanting details.

I started looking for my prom dress three weeks after spring break. Alice, Tessa and I drove to Seattle for the weekend, Jane came along to spend some time with Emmett, Jasper and Lars, who where coming to keep Jane and Emmett out of trouble.

For prom, I'd be going stag, Edward and I had argued over him coming, he wanted to, he'd been about to click the purchase button, but I couldn't let him, not for this one silly event.

"We'll have other dances, like one the weekend after graduation, Alice is planning this extreme reception for our closest friends."

"I still think that we should go, you only get prom once in your life, it's something that can't be missed."

"Sorry, but prom is no big deal. I may not even go."

"Then why did you buy a ticket?"

"To shut Alice up."

We'd ended the conversation after that, both of us laughing, but it was decided that Edward wouldn't be coming.

Of course Edward loves to surprise me, as the night of prom came around, Alice, Tessa and I where getting ready at the Cullen's.

"Hand me that," I motioned towards the mascara that I needed to apply, Jane was bouncing around in a cute little dress that I'd gotten her for the wedding, she was my flower girl, but I had allowed her to wear it tonight so that she could have her own little prom here with Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Mike, whom Tessa had put in his Sunday best for tonight. I was excited to see the pictures when we got home.

My wedding dress was hanging on the closet, Tessa and I had been looking at it, Jane had gushed over it, exlaiming how cute it was. Alice's phone vibrated as I did my make up, the wedding dress was hidden as Jane bounced out of the room.

"Boy's are here," Esme called from the living room.

It was deemed that I would be the last down the stairs, each girl wanted to have the best entrance for their boys. I'd found out that Lars would be moving to New York with Tessa in the fall, and that they where expecting their own child. Tessa had confided in me that she'd been fearful that Lars would bolt, but he'd proven to be strong and was with her for all of it.

I was the last down, my heart stopped when I reached the bottom step, there, in all his glory, stood Edward, my Edward. I smiled the brightest smile for him as Jane spun around in front of him. She really was his daughter, I could see the light in his eyes and knew I'd made the right choice when I'd told him to forgo the condom.

I carefully went to him and gave him a hug, careful not to mess my make-up up. My engagement ring set on my finger, tonight would be the first time I'd be wearing it, Alice had told me that I needed to, know I understood why. I'd shied away from wearing it since Edward wasn't around, only my closet friends knew, the others would sure be surprised tonight.

We meet up with Angela and Ben at the prom, I held out my ring to show off. Then Jessica Stanley came flouncing over.

"Hey, Edward," she said, seductively. "How's that big, bad music school treating you?"

"Fine, it will be better once Bella moves out there permanently. By then she'll be my wife and baby's mom."

"Wife?"

"Yes, Bella and I are engaged."

"Is it because she's knocked up?"

"No, it's because I love her and we have a child together already, Jane is my adopted daughter as of a month and a half ago."

Jessica walked away, deflated.

"You do know," I told him as he pulled me close for the first slow dance of the night, "that Jess was right, I am knocked up."

His eyes lit up, I was six weeks pregnant, I hadn't told anybody, I was waiting until the wedding to tell everybody, Jane of course would be the first to know. Edward was all smiles, just as he brought his lips down to mine and I knew I was home and everything would be fine. After four years of raising my daughter alone, I now had this wonderful man, my daughter was in the most part, growing up as a well rounded young lady, I had this amazing family and extended family. My life was going to be amazing.

I laid my head on Edward's shoulder and sighed contently, things couldn't get better, then again, I'd be getting married in just four weeks, moving to New York in five and having a new baby in 7 ½ months, things where looking up.

"Mommy," Jane looked up at me from her food, we where sitting at the diner waiting for the others to arrive, this would be Jane and mine's last breakfast at the diner. I'd be getting married in just two weeks, the day after graduation. "When's Eddie getting here?"

"Tonight," I told her, Edward would be getting off the plane tonight for the summer, granted, we where taking the summer and driving cross country to see sights, something Jane didn't know, she knew we where driving, but not that we where stopping to see things. "Janie, how would you feel about Edward being your father?"

"Is he?" Her eyes lit up with hope, I knew that she was fine with it.

"Yes, he is, you can even call him daddy. But you need to keep it a secret for awhile longer, we're making the announcement public at the wedding."

"'kay, love you."

I wondered where my friends where, normally they beat me here, but I was first here, and that wasn't normal.

"Mommy, when's my birthday?"

"Remember I told you that we where celebrating early because of my graduation, are you still okay with that?"

She nodded and went back to her food, I smiled, we where celebrating early, but we'd also be getting Jane a cake during the graduation party that Esme was holding for Edward, Jasper, Tessa and I the day of graduation.

"Bella," I heard a booming voice from the door, I turned to find Emmett and Rosalie walking in. I noticed something glittering on Rosalie's ring finger.

"Oh, my, Rose, are you-" I was at a lose for words.

"Yep, happened yesterday, totally surprised," Rosalie said.

"Uncka Emmie," Jane jumped up from her food, Emmett lifted her off her seat and hugged her.

The others rolled in shortly after Rosalie and Emmett and soon we where lost in a sea of chatter, we talked about the wedding, about graduation, about the party, every subject was touched, even Tessa and mine's expecting news, which was meant to be a secret, but with this group how could a secret stay a secret.

I heard the door chime as the door opened, Jane looked up, Emmett was picking on her, but her annoyed look turned to happiness.

"Daddy," she screamed, causing everybody in the general vicinity to cringe.

"Indoor voice, Jane," I warned.

"Sorry."

I turned to find Edward standing at the door, a smile gracing his face. It took him all of three strides to get to me and kissed me full on the lips, much to the dismay of Jane who wanted his full attention. Edward's hand brushed over my stomach as I broke the kiss and he went to Jane and gave her a hug, before returning to his rightful place beside me. He wrapped his arm around me and ordered food.

"I'll explain later."

Turns out that Edward had gotten an earlier flight to surprise me, his parents had drove his car to the airport and left it there for him to get. I'd been very surprised when he'd walked through the door. My smile didn't disappear from my face all day.

That night, Esme took Jane, Charlie was called in, giving Edward and I some alone time.

"Hi, baby," Edward said, rubbing my stomach that was barely starting to round. "You take your time, in there, because mommy and I want to see you when the times right, but not yet. We don't have your room set up yet, meaning you can't come yet."

I sighed in contentment as he talked in rubbed my stomach. I fell asleep with him still talking soothing words to our baby.

_"__Damn__it,__Bella,__" __Edward__yelled,__ "__I'm__sorry__we__ever__meet.__You__had__to__fuck__Jacob,__didn't__you?__"_

_ "I didn't," I cried, how could Edward think I'd cheat on my husband, he was my best friend, the love of my life._

_ "You did this because you we got married way to young, you hadn't had time to sow your oats."_

_ My heart broke, I could see the sadness in his face, but we'd been married way to young, I'd been sixteen at the time, my father wouldn't even speak to me anymore, he was so against our marriage._

_ "I want a divorce and custody of the kids, I remember the last time you where with Jacob, Jane will hate you for this."_

_"__NO!__" _I screamed as I jolted out of bed, Edward's arms flew up with me, he came out of bed.

"Baby?" Edward asked, I felt the tears coming out of my eyes. I clung to my boyfriend, needing him to be close. He said soothing words to me, calming me down.


	23. Chapter 23

Wow, this is it, you guys! I can't believe that this story is finally over, it's taken me nearly an year to complete it but it's done. Now, the big question, with Bella's fears, will there be a wedding? I guess you are going to have to read to find out.

One last thing, I'd like to thank everybody whose reviewed, alerted, cheered me on, cheered Bella and Jane on, who have stuck with me from the very beginning, this chapter is for you. Check out My Brother's Best Friend for more fun. For the last time on this story, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>My nightmare wasn't forgotten, my fears where more present in my daily life. I asked my father for advice, he told me that he was fine that I was becoming a family with Edward and our children. I asked about the age, I was so young.<p>

"Bells, where's the cold feet coming from. Edward loves you, I'm happy that you are having a family with him, Jane and the baby. But if you are having second thoughts, you might want to talk to Edward about it."

I couldn't talk to Edward about it, I knew he'd be upset if I told him that I was having second thoughts, he'd think I wasn't committed to him, but that was the complete opposite. I loved him so much, I just wasn't sure if I was ready for my wedding. I mean, I wanted to marry him, so bad, he was my other half, the father to my children, but I was only sixteen, I was getting ready to start college.

I took many deep breaths over the course of the next few weeks. The day of Jane's birthday party came, just a day before my graduation.

"Mommy, how old am I?" Jane asked me, Micheal was right behind her, smiling at her, holding her hand.

"You're four baby," I said, looking at her, wondering what that was about. She drug Micheal off towards her room, I went to find Tessa.

"God, has it been four years already?"

"Hard to believe huh?" Tessa asked as I found her in the kitchen. "Feels like yesterday Mike was born, now I'm expecting again, this time with the love of my live, who isn't leaving me in a small town."

"But your not marrying him," I said.

"Lars loves me, but I'm not ready, people get ready at their own pace, you and Edward are well beyond your years in maturity, it comes from being a parent at such a young age. I couldn't imagine for me, being hitched right now. Do what's right for you, everything else will fall into place."

I let that sink in as the guest started arriving, Jane became the center of attention. I wished I had somebody to talk to, I couldn't talk to Alice, she'd planned the wedding, her and Rosalie had been so busy working on this wedding, that it would be the wedding Forks would be talking about for years to come.

I wished I could talk to Esme, she was my second mom, but since she was the grooms mother, she'd feel that I was falling out of love with the father of her grandchildren, which wasn't the truth.

All of my friends where so involved in this wedding, my speaking to them about my second thoughts, would imply that I was not in love with Edward.

So I was once again back at the fact that I love Edward, but I think I'm to young to be married.

"Mommy," Jane said, later that night. "Do you want to marry daddy?"

Edward had left around seven that night, he wanted to be well rested for graduation tomorrow. I wondered where my daughter had gotten her smarts from, not from me, that's for sure.

Jane had always been observant, I'd notice. She knew Jacob wasn't right for me, she knew Edward was her daddy, well before I'd even fallen in love with him. Now, she knew I was having second thoughts.

"You are a smart little girl, you know that?" I told my daughter, who's eyes where drooping with sleep, tomorrow would be a big day. "I love your dad, so much, but I'm only sixteen, and while you think I'm old, to most people, I'm still really young and getting married at this time in one's life isn't something that happens to most people."

"I want you to be happy, mommy, if that means we stay in Forks, I'm fine with that."

I smiled at my daughter as sleep took her into dreamland. I couldn't believe that she'd turned four today. I'd been in Forks for five years, I'd been an adult for that long, I'd been a kid for that long.

Graduation day, the day that we take our first step into the real world, we'd go to college, get married, start a family. I'd have all that in just a day. I'd be married to Edward tomorrow, in less than twenty four hours. I'd have my second kid in December. All this would happen before I turned eighteen, and I wasn't sure I could handle it.

I'd officially started freaking out when Jane came bounding in my room that morning, wearing a pale pink dress that Charlie, or Alice, had bought for her without my knowledge. It was frilly and girly and Jane loved it. She spun around a few times, excited that we'd be leaving for New York in just a week.

The boxes where packed and on their way out there, our suitcases where ready to be put in the car, the next month after we left would consist of driving cross country and seeing sights for our honeymoon. Edward wasn't letting me in on the secrets of the trip, but I was glad that he'd taken into account that I wanted Jane to go with me.

"Congratulations," Edward said, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Can you believe everything is almost over and we'll be starting our life together."

"I love you, don't forget that," I said, just as the principal yelled for us to line up, Edward moved to the front of the line, while I moved to the back, Jasper stood five people behind me. He took that moment to come up behind me.

"Cold feet?"

"For this? No."

"The wedding, Bella, I know we aren't the greatest friends, but Edward's my best friend and if you aren't 100% sure about this, you need to talk to Edward, he'll be willing to talk to you about your fears. He'll listen, I know him."

I nodded, then we began marching in. I heard cheers as we walked in, I could hear Alice hooting for us, Emmett was booming, while Rosalie yelled as we marched to our seat. I set down and listened to the speakers, for an hour. Then I was called for my diploma and the march back out, then we where done. I'd graduated from high school, at sixteen.

The party was in full swing in the gym at the middle school, it was hard to believe, that the last time I'd been here, I'd been a new mom. Now I was planning to be a mom again and getting ready to start a new crazy start to my life.

"Bella," Alice said, coming over to me and linking arms. "What's going on? You and Edward haven't been together all night."

"Alice, we're fine," I said.

"Bull, I know you, you've been distant for the last few days, what's going on?"

"I'm just hormonal, with the pregnancy and all," I said. "Alice, I promise, tomorrow will go off as planned and we'll live happily ever after."

I always thought that a wedding day was meant to be happy and wonderful, but here I was, sitting in my wedding dress, a dress that Alice had made for me, it was a strapless with a short train, I was in ballet flats, my make-up done and my hair in an elegant up-do, but here I was, wishing I could cry because I wasn't sure I was ready to get married.

"Jane," I said, Jane was on the floor playing with her doll, she glanced up at me. "Can you go get your dad?"

She nodded and ran out of the room, coming back a few minutes later with Edward in tow, who had his hands over his eyes.

"It's bad for me to see you an hour before the wedding," Edward chuckled.

I stood up and took his hands down from his eyes, staring into them.

"I love you," I whispered. "I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, some I wish I'd fought harder against, some I'm happy I didn't fight," I glanced at Jane, "marrying you, it wouldn't be a mistake, but I'm sixteen, I'm scared of getting married, to anybody at this point, I'm young, what if down the road, we realize that we weren't the perfect couple and choose to go our separate ways? I know we've known and loved each other four years, but at this moment, I don't want to get married."

I watched his eyes, they watched me, no tears were shed as he held on to me, grabbing me in a hug. In that instant, I knew that I wanted to marry Edward, but not today, not at sixteen. Eighteen, nineteen, might be a different story, but today, no, no wedding would happen today.

"All our stuff is packed," Edward finally muttered. "Are we breaking up?"

"No, that's not what I want, I'm just not ready to get married, are you okay with that?"

"I'm fine with that, I wish you'd told me earlier that you were scared, we could have dealt with it differently, but, I guess we need to tell the guest that there isn't going to be a wedding?"

"I say Jane and I get back in our clothes and we drive off into the sunset, leave a note, promising to call when we get to New York and explaining that we're waiting," I smiled.

"Did I mention that I love you?" Edward said as I grabbed Jane's clothes and helped her get dressed, she glanced between me and Edward but never said a word as we finished getting dressed. He wrote the note quickly.

"Yea, you just did," I smiled. I buttoned my own jeans and Edward laid the dress on the chair.

"Your one-hundred percent sure about this, right?" Edward asked once more.

"I'm positive, ask me when I'm eighteen," I said, slipping my engagement ring off and putting it in Edward's palm, closing his fingers around it. "Eighteen, it's two years, we'll just be normal college students with a family."

He smiled as he leaned down and kissed my lips, then grabbed Jane, who giggled, in his arms and together as a family, we left the chapel.

_To our family,_

_ We're sorry that we couldn't stay, but we choose to wait on the wedding, sixteen is just too young for us to be settling down. We're still going to travel the country with Jane but we're not going to be married yet. We love you and we'll call when we get to New York. Love Edward, Bella & Jane_

Charlie smiled as he re-read the note, he smiled as he glanced out the window were Edward was helping Bella into the car, Jane was jumping around, excited, they must have told her about the stops finally.

Edward helped Jane into the car before sliding into the drivers seat, a big smile on his face and pulling away from the chapel.

Charlie knew that Bella had a good head on her shoulders, she'd mothered a child from age twelve and would be a mother again in just seven months. His daughter and granddaughter would be just fine, all three of them would be just fine.

"Charlie," Esme stuck her head into the room. "Edward's missing."

"No, they aren't, they just drove off into the sunset," Charlie said as he handed Esme the note. Esme left the room, no doubt she was going to tell the guest the wedding was called off.

Charlie knew his daughter and her one true love would eventually get to the alter and when they did, they'd be stronger because of everything that had happened over the last four years.


End file.
